The Most Generic Murder Mystery Story Ever Made
by Kaiimi
Summary: A killer is on the loose and is hunting down Mario's friends one by one. Who could it possibly be? So many suspects, but such little time. Every horror movie cliche you could ever think of will be done by the characters themselves, so you readers can laugh at their stupidity and watch them eventually succumb to their inevitable deaths.
1. The Opening Kills

Oh my god, another horror story by Kaiimi! This is, like, totally news worthy! But in all seriousness though, I'm going back to my roots with this story. Every cliche you could ever think of that has happened in horror movies will be included in here, so we can all laugh at each character's stupidity. Think you can find out who the murderer is before he/she/it/they are/is revealed? Enjoy...

_Characters: Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Rosalina Pauline DK Diddy Dixie Yoshi Birdo Toadette Toad Wario Waluigi Goombella Koops Flurrie Vivian Goombario Bombette Parakarry Bowser Kammy Wendy Jojora Fire_ _Bro_

It was a dark and stormy night in Mushroom City. Goombella was in her apartment, watching a horror movie with Goombario.

"This is, like, the most boring horror movie I ever seen in my entire existing life. Can you tell me again why you, like, like this so movie so much?" Goombella complained to Goombario, who was shivering with fear.

"B-b-b-because th-there's a lot of s-suspense and c-creepiness throughout the whole m-movie. I mean, h-how are you not s-scared?" He asked her.

"Are you, like, for real right now? Tell me, how exactly is a low budget film with a cheesy killer clown who is, like, totally obvious as to who it actually is, along with crappy blood effects suppose to be scary? Were you, like, abused by clowns when you were younger?" Goombella asked.

"DON'T JUDGE ME, OKAY!? I WATCH THIS MOVIE BECAUSE I HATE CLOWNS BUT I LOVE TO BE SCARED AT THE SAME TIME! GOSH MAN!" Goombario shouted and started to cry.

"I hate clowns too, but this movie doesn't, like, scare me one bit. You must tell me why this scares you so much!" Goombella demanded to know from him as she got out her cellphone. Goombario sighed and paused the movie.

"Fine. I'll tell you. When I was 7, someone dressed in a clown costume was chasing me through the forest because I was out playing hide and seek with my friends at night. I ended up tripping and scraping my knee against a rock pretty badly and I was scared for my life! I just laid there, keeping my eyes and waiting for my inevitable death...but it never came. I opened my eyes and the clown guy was gone. I assume someone wanted to just freak me out but to this day, I still never fully got over it." Goombario explained, but then noticed Goombella was texting on her phone. She then looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What were you saying?" She asked. Goombario growled at her.

"Oh nevermind! Excuse me while I go use the bathroom and attempt to flush my head down the toilet!" He angrily yelled and went down the hallway.

"Geez, what's his problem? It must be that time of the month for him." Goombella said to herself. Her cellphone suddenly started ringing. She looked at who was calling and saw that it was a number that she did not recognize. She decided to answer it anyways.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, who's this?"_

"Umm, you called me, dummy!"

_"Hey bitch, don't insult me otherwise I'll cut you up into tiny little pieces! Well, actually, I'm planning on doing that anyways."_

"WHAT!? No...this has to be some kind of joke!"

_"It isn't. In fact, I'm already homing in on your boyfriend right now!"_

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just, like, a desperate guy trying to score with me which isn't gonna happen anytime soon."

_"Oh...so...you don't care if I kill him then?"_

"Eh, not really. The guy literally calls me every hour of everyday and it gets on my nerves! You would actually be doing me a favor if you got rid of him!"

_"Um...alright then...so...uhh...don't be surprised if you hear a loud banging sound and a scream within the next minute."_

"Kay kay."

Goombella sat on the couch for a little while longer, and then heard the banging and screaming noise coming from the bathroom, just like what the killer said would happen.

"Ohmigosh! Did you really kill him?"

_"Of course I did. You should come into the bathroom and check out the wonderful mess I made!"_

"I'd rather not. I feel woozy whenever I see the sight of gore."

_"I only slit his throat you bimbo! NOW COME IN HERE AND SEE IT!"_

"Alright fine! You're so demanding!"

Goombella got off the couch and quickly made her way to the bathroom. She got more nervous as she grabbed the doorknob and slowly pushed the door open. The body of Goombario on the floor with his throat slit finally came into full view, along with the killer dressed in all black standing in the bathtub, staring at Goombella with a phone to his ear.

_"Well? I told you that I would do it!"_

"Ok. You made your point. But seriously, a black cloak? That's not even original! How am I suppose to take you seriously!?"

_"Shut up! It was the only good disguise I could find. I'd like to see you try and be a serial killer for a day!"_

"Um...why are we still talking on the phone?"

_"Oh. Right. We should probably hang up so you can start screaming and running while I chase you down."_

"Ok! Wish me luck!"

They both hang up and Goombella started running for her life and screaming for help while the killer dashed after her. Goombella ran past the couch and over to her door. She opened it, only to find that those short chain lock things on certain doors was still hooked. She tried to unhook it as fast as she could, but to not avail as the killer slashed his knife across the goomba gal's back. She fell over and yelled in pain as she looked up at the killer.

"N-no! Please don't kill me! I'm too popular of a character to die so soon!" She cried.

"That's just too bad." The killer coldly replied and held the knife high up above their head, and then brought it down into Goombella's forehead.

EOC.

So the murders have officially begun and more will expected to happen soon. Next chapter will introduce the rest of the characters, along with more mystery, humor, drama, suspense, horror, and cheesiness. Please review.


	2. Let's Talk About Death

**Author's Note: Is anyone else happy Toadette has finally made an appearance in a Nintendo game after all these years? She's going to appear in Mario Kart 8 for Wii U and I couldn't help but squeal with joy when I found out. Oh, and I have also officially graduated from high school. Rejoice!  
**

_Remaining Characters: Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Rosalina Pauline DK Diddy Dixie Yoshi Birdo Toadette Toad Wario Waluigi Koops Flurrie Vivian Bombette Parakarry Bowser Kammy Wendy Jojora Fire_ _Bro_

Princess Peach woke up from her beauty sleep and slipped in to the shower. After about 10 minutes, she got out and dried herself off. She went back into her room and put her panties on, along with her bra, and then her pink dress. She curled her hair like it usually is and put on her makeup. She then stared out the window for a brief moment and noticed that it was very sunny out with the trees and bushes lightly moving against the wind. Peach knew it was going to be a lovely day, especially because she was heading to the Post Office to send out invitations for Luigi's birthday that was to be happening 3 days from now.

She made her way downstairs and made herself a coffee, and then walked over to her couch, grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It turned on right to the News Channel. Peach was about to change the channel until she heard something that caught her attention as she drunk her coffee.

"This is your favorite gossip news reporter, Jojora Teeheena Icadora, reporting for Channel 64 News! Tragedy has been struck at the Microsoft Apartment Complex in Downtown Mushroom City where the whacky valley girl, Goombella Goomba, age 19, and the desperate nerdy fanboy, Goombario Goomba, age 16, have been found brutally murdered in Apartment 666. The cause of death appears to be from a knife which was certainly used to inflict death upon the poor Goombas. No more evidence has been found yet, but police are still investigating the area and interviewing any neighbors for more information. This is Jojora Teeheena Icadora reporting for Channel 64 News. Peace!"

Peach spit out her coffee, only to immediately see that the coffee from her mouth dropped all over the bottom of her dress.

"Oh damnit! I just had this one washed too!" Peach cried as she stood up and accidentally dropped her cup of coffee, which made all the coffee spill out and stain even more of her dress.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MOTHER FUCKER! IT BURNS, IT BURNS, IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!" Peach screamed and ran back to her room upstairs. She took that dress off and got a new one on and went back downstairs.

"There. That's better. Now…hmm…who on earth would want to kill those two poor souls? Well, actually, it's not too surprising they got killed. They both talk too much! I even remember the time Goombella told me about the history of Sarasaland and I got a headache and fell asleep only 20 minutes in…or was that Goombario? Man, those two are so much alike, they might as well be twins! But...either way...I hope it doesn't affect Luigi's birthday party." Peach exclaimed as she put her mug in the sink.

Suddenly, her pantry door slammed open and out jumped the psychotic idiot, Fire Bro.

"OH MY GOD, DID YOU JUST SAY BIRTHDAY PARTY!? EEEEEK! I SO WANNA COME!" He yelled in a very hyper way.

Peach shrieked and backed away from him. "What the!? How long have you been in there!?"

"Oh, I dunno, about 3 days? Anyways, I wanna come to Luigi's birthday party! Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? CAN I!?" Fire Bro repeatedly (and annoyingly) asked.

"NO! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE MILITARY!" Peach yelled.

"Aww, that's no fun!" The psycho replied and immediately zoomed out of the castle.

Peach shook her head and rolled her eyes. "How the hell did he get in here in the first place? I have everything locked before I got to sleep...or do I...?"

The princess was starting to get nervous because if Fire Bro got in to her castle due to her carelessness, then who knows what else could get in? But, Peach decided to shrug it off for now and grabbed the invitation, her car keys, and her cellphone, and went out the door.

* * *

Mario just got done hearing the news of Goombella and Goombario being murdered. He celebrated this by making himself a Mushroom smoothie.

"YES! FINALLY I'M RID OF THOSE ANNOYING, OVER-TALKATIVE, SHRIMPY GOOMBAS! JOY TO THE WORLD!" Mario cheered and did a little dance.

Luigi waltzed in to the scene. "Um...Mario? How are you not sad about those two Goombas' deaths?"

"Dude, you've met them before! You've seen how annoying how they are! I was THIS close to sacrificing Goombella to the Shadow Queen that one time actually. Plus, there's the fact that she likes me...yuck! A Goomba having a crush on a human? That's something you only see in a crack pairing story!" The plumber complained and poured out the smoothie into a large cup.

Luigi sighed, feeling completely lost as to how Mario cannot even feel a little sad for their deaths. But, at the same time, he kind of saw where he was coming from. Those two DID talk a lot...maybe a little too much. Goombario did seem a bit obsessive about Mario as well. But he thought that all didn't matter now.

"So, um, my birthday party...we're still having it, right?" Luigi shyly asked.

"Duh! What makes you think we aren't?" Mario asked.

"Oh, I just thought the deaths would get in the way of it considering some of our friends are probably going to be upset about it." Luigi pointed out.

"Don't worry. It will all be fine. Just relax and snort some cocaine, kay?" Mario smiled and drank his smoothie.

"Okay. I guess I'll do that...WAIT, WHAT!?" Luigi suddenly shrieked.

* * *

Yoshi, Birdo, Diddy, Dixie, DK, Daisy and Rosalina were at Ztarbucks, all sitting at a table with their drinks in silence, because they all just heard the news about the Goombas' deaths. They were also waiting for Toad and Toadette to arrive.

"So...umm...here's a little fun fact. Did you guys know that Goombario had a Gyrados plushie? I've been meaning to buy it from him but I kept forgetting..." Yoshi spoke. Everyone stared at him like he was some weirdo. "What? I'm just trying to lighten the mood!"

"We understand, Yoshi. We just can't comprehend the fact that why anyone would want to kill those poor things...it just seems so sudden." Rosalina replied.

"Maybe it was just some killer trying to murder people for fun and those two just so happened to be nearby?" Diddy suggested.

"I doubt it considering no other murders have been reported recently." DK pointed out.

"Let's just drop this, okay? I don't wanna be sitting here talking about this depressing news while I'm at my favorite coffee shop in the entire universe!" Daisy exclaimed and gulped down her Chocolate Frappuccino.

"Well, they weren't the MOST popular Mario characters anyways..." Birdo scoffed.

"BIRDO!" Yoshi yelled.

"Sorry! ...But you know it's true, though." Birdo smirked at him.

"Man, where the hell are Toad and Toadette at? They should've been here by now!" Dixie said with impatience.

"Hi guys!" Yelled two familiar voices. Everyone turned around and they indeed saw Toad and Toadette walking in.

"Hey you two. How come you're late?" Daisy asked.

"Sorry. We went to the wrong Ztarbucks. Apparently Mushroom City believes in having 13 freaking Ztarbucks instead of just one or two!" Toad exclaimed.

"Oh, and we've got a surprise to show you guys! Check this out!" Toadette cheered with excitement. Her and Toad both lifted up their shirts, revealing a bond that was connected to the both of them. Everyone almost screamed in response.

"That's right, we're connected now! That way we'll stay by each other's side forever and ever and ever!" Toadette cheered again.

"Why on earth would you two do such a weird thing? That is honestly disgusting!" Rosalina shrieked.

"That is probably the most creepiest thing I've ever seen in my entire life...and I've eaten plenty of creepy stuff!" Yoshi commented, eyes still wide.

"Quit hating man! No one is ever going to separate us until the day we die!" Toad spat.

"Okay let's just stop talking about this freaky subject! So anyways, we're all still going to Luigi's party, right? Even with this awful news, we should still attend, correct?" DK asked.

Dixie nodded her head. "Definitely. But I swear to god, if Peach invites Jojora to the party, she WILL get a pie in the face! I can't stand that ugly, spoiled, childish, and menacing loser! She pisses me off!"

"I hear you girl. She's almost as bad as Wendy Koopa and Pauline are. But thankfully, Peach won't invite them so this party is surely going to be enjoyable!" Birdo reassured.

"I dunno Birdo...Peach HAS done some illogical stuff in the past...remember the time that Peach told us she walked into Bowser's new castle, thinking that she was on her way to the Cheesecake factory? Apparently, the dark exterior design and the fact that the castle is located in some plains wasn't a dead giveaway to her." Yoshi explained as he tried not to laugh at the princess' stupidity.

Toadette chuckled. "Oh yeah, I totally remember that! It's a good thing she wasn't spotted by the guards though...then Mario would have to save her for the billionth time..."

"Back on the topic of Luigi's party, does anyone know where the actual party is going to be located at?" Rosalina asked as she swirled her Vanilla frappuccino with her straw.

"We don't know. Peach said it will be a surprise location and the location will be put in the invitations she'll send out, which should be today." Diddy answered.

"Eh, knowing Peach, she'll probably host it at her castle or Luigi's mansion. She's so unoriginal sometimes." Birdo said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...but let's just try to have some fun though, okay guys?" Toad said with a cheesy grin.

* * *

The Wario Bros. were sitting at the couch, watching Regular Show (A show on cartoon network if you didn't know). Wario was eating his usual garlic and Waluigi was texting someone.

"So, dude," Wario said with his mouth full of garlic, "Who do you think killed those two whiny Goombas?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Waluigi replied, not taking his eyes off his phone.

"Because I can't take my mind off of this stupid case! What if the person who killed them was Mario, huh? I mean, he hates the both of them so it would make sense...not that I blame him, to be honest." Wario said.

"Wouldn't be surprised if it was Mario either. He's already the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom so of course he would look innocent during all of this so no one would suspect him." Waluigi replied as he put his phone away.

"Hmm. Interesting. Wanna go interrogate him later?" Wario asked as he got up to get some water.

"Nah. Too much effort required on our parts. What do you think about Toad and Toadette though...they have those 'innocent' faces that could deceive practically anyone. Bleh, I hate innocent faces! They annoy me and make me want strangle myself!" Waluigi raged.

"Are you serious right now? Toad and Toadette? Those two couldn't even lay a punch on someone. They're the weakest people I know. Now Yoshi...there's someone who also would be the perfect killer. He's popular, everyone also loves him, he has a somewhat innocent face, he's super fast, and he's tough as well, so he'd be the perfect candidate actually." Wario pointed out.

"Hmm, point taken. He WOULD be perfect for this...a little too perfect..." Waluigi whispered the last part as he bit his nails.

The door bell suddenly rang.

"Eh? Now who could that be?" Waluigi groaned.

"Oh! It's probably Pauline! She asked me yesterday if she could come over today to borrow my onions cause she's making herself a nice little dinner tonight." Wario said as he opened the fridge and snatched a bag of onions, then headed over to the door.

"Seriously? That broad can't buy that stuff from the super market!?" Waluigi groaned again.

Wario opened the door and grinned at the sight of Pauline standing there. Pauline was dressed extra...'nice' today. Her usual dress seemed much shorter, exposing more of her legs, and more cleavage. Her hair was nicely curled and she had blue eyeshadow on which really made her eyes pop out.

"Um...h-hi Pauline...here's the...um...o-onions you wanted..." Wario said, handing the bag to her while blushing very hard. He was completely blown away by how sexy Pauline looked and was already starting to 'commit sins' in his head.

"Thanks Wario. I knew I could count on you. You are such a doll!" Pauline complimented with a wink. Wario could not stop grinning no matter how much he wanted to.

"N-no problem Pauline. Just...if you n-need anything else, you know who to ask!"

Pauline's smile faded a bit. "Well, actually, I was wondering if you wanted to come over tonight. It gets boring being alone all by myself and I don't want my huge dinner to go to waste. Plus, we could do other things besides eating..." Her smile grew again.

"Oh! Um, yes! Hell yes! I mean, um, that would be nice, Pauline. Sure. Of course. Definitely. Infinitely." Wario nervously answered and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Waluigi heard all of this and rolled his eyes. "I swear, Wario is so desperate sometimes...actually, why the hell is Pauline of all people wanting to hook up with Wario? She's just as desperate as he is!"

"Excellent. Meet me at my place at 7 pm tonight. See ya later." Pauline said, flipped her hair back and walked back to her car.

Wario closed the door and his mouth was wide open in happiness. "Dude...DID YOU HEAR WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

"Yep. Every word of it. I ain't proud of you though, for hooking up with a chick like THAT! Listen dude, if you're gonna 'do it' then use protection. I've heard nasty rumors about Pauline so I ain't gonna let you risk yourself catching something." Waluigi stated while he rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

* * *

Peach parked her car in the parking lot and got out. She grabbed the sealed enveloped invitations and walked her way over to the Post Office and entered.

As soon as she stepped in the building, she stopped herself.

"Wait a second...why did I come here again?" Peach asked herself.

"Oh, hello Peach! I haven't seen you in a while. How are you?" Parakarry greeted.

"Hi Karry! Um, I was suppose to come here for something...but I forget what...I think it had something to do with cake..." Peach said as she wandered in her own train of thought.

The mailman raised an eyebrow. "Um, it's PARAkarry...and I assume you wanted to hand those letters in?" He pointed to the stack of invitations she was only. Peach suddenly gasped and laughed.

"Oh! That's right! I want these delivered out to the addresses written on each envelope. They are invitations to Luigi's birthday party, and you're invited to come too!" The princess happily exclaimed as she handed Parakarry the letters.

"Oh sweet! Thanks Peach! Where is the party going to be at?" Parakarry asked.

"It's going to be at Burger Queen and it will start at 6pm sharp so don't be late!" Peach promptly answered.

"Um, Burger Queen!? Why there of all places?" Parakarry said, a bit weirded out by the choice.

Peach raised an eyebrow but then laughed again. "Ohhhhh, I'm sorry! I meant Luigi's Mansion! You know, the one on Death Road? Yeah, it will be there 3 days from now. Ciao!" The princess then skipped on out while Parakarry was dumbfounded by what he just witnessed.

"I swear...that girl is such a stereotype."

* * *

Meanwhile, Wendy Koopa just got done taking her walk and entered her dad's castle.

"OH DAAAAAAAAAD! Where are you? I have something very important to tell you!" Wendy called out. As she was about to head up the stairs, a few loud knocks were heard on the door. She groaned as she hated visitors coming to the castle. She opened the door and saw Koops standing there with a grin.

"Hi there! Um, would you like to try out our new blueberry-flavored Sugar cookies? It only costs 5 coins per package and it is sure to brighten to up your day!" Koops said.

"SUGAR COOKIES!? I love those things sooooo much! Could I...have a sample, if possible?" Wendy said with uber-excitement.

"Well...um, I suppose it couldn't hurt. Here you go!" Koops reached into the plastic box and got out a cookie. Wendy reached forward and grabbed the cookie, but also quickly grabbed the plastic box and slammed the door then locked it. "HAHAHA! THANKS FOR THE COOKIES, SUCKER!"

Koops stood there in disbelief. "That...b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b- b-b-b-b-b-BITCH! Oh wow, did I really just say that? Huh. Well, I don't think I have any regrets saying it considering she IS one..." Koops said to himself and walked away.

Wendy walked up the stairs and basked in glory as she ate the delicious sugar cookies. She walked down the hallway and into Bowser's room, whose door was open. She saw Bowser quietly discussing something with Kammy.

"Hey dad! I've got something important to tell you!" Wendy spoke, which made both Bowser and Kammy jump in surprise.

"Oh Wendy, you scared us! Ahem...right. Uhh, hey, where did you get those sugar cookies from?" Bowser asked, already getting cravings for them.

"Oh, I just stole them from that Koops loser. These are really good you know! Probably even better than the lemon-flavored ones!" Wendy said in delight.

"Wendy...ANYTHING is better than lemon-flavored sugar cookies." Kammy scowled.

"Hmm. Alright then. Well, you better save me one then because I don't want you to eat them all like the last time I got a package." Bowser also scowled. "Anyways, what did you want to tell me?"

"Okay, so you know that crazy guy, Fire Bro? I bumped into him while I was on my walk and he was crying about how Luigi was having a birthday party and he wasn't invited, and also those two nerdy goombas, Goombella and Goombario, were murdered last night. He then talked about something else, I think it had something to do with tadpoles? Well anyways, I just walked away from him because I was already getting a headache. But this got me thinking...why don't we crash Luigi's party? You haven't done anything to torment them in a while so it would be the perfect opportunity to do it!" Wendy explained.

"Hmm... a birthday party, you say!? Bwahahahahaha! You have a nice point there, Wendy! I would LOVE to see their faces once I come crashing through the walls and eat all the cake! I just hope they don't get Coconut Cake though...I HATE COCONUT!" Bowser yelled.

"Yes yes, we should do it my lord! It would be the perfect plan, and they would never see it coming!" Kammy agreed while evilly laughing.

"OK, so it's settled. We'll do it. His birthday is in 3 days, right? The location will probably be somewhere predictable like Luigi's mansion or Peach's castle so we've got this in the bag." Bowser said while rubbing his hands.

"But...that talk about those two goombas being killed, that means there's a murderer on the loose, right? So, shouldn't we be more careful from now on?" Wendy asked.

"Ah, who cares about that! No one would DARE come to this castle to try to kill me, unless they want my foot crushing their face! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bowser laughed once again.

* * *

Vivian, Flurrie, and Bombette were all at Bombette's house who just got done hearing the news.

"Oh dear, this is certainly a tragedy! Who would ever kill those poor, little Goombas? That's like turning a Wiggler into a pinata and throwing a party on the beach with it!" Flurrie exclaimed.

"I know, right? Poor Goombario...now he'll never have the amazing opportunity to play Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon!" Bombette cried.

Vivian stood up with a determined look on her face. "Goombella...she was my best friend...-sniff- I am going to find out who did this!"

"What? Vivian, that's absurd! You're just putting yourself in the face of danger! You can't possibly figure out this mystery right now!" Flurrie said.

"There's a reason why those two were killed, Flurrie. I mean, why them? It has to be someone who knows them, who has some kind of grudge on them." Vivian answered.

"Orrrrrrrrrrrr it could just be some random killer and those two just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Bombette suggested to her.

"I don't think so, Bombette. I don't know why, but I've just got this huge gut instinct that there's something more to this. There has to be...there always is!" Vivian said as she rubbed her chin.

"How are you even gonna do this 'murder mystery solving' anyways? You don't have the proper equipment to do it, like those professional detective people." Flurrie pointed out.

"Hello, I'm a SHADOW siren! I can get into the crime areas with ease! And those other equipment? Well...you have a point there, but I still wanna see it. If you wish, you two can choose to join me." Vivian offered.

"Well...OKAY! I love murder mystery stories and movies and helping out is totally going to make me feel like I'm in one!" Bombette answered with excitement.

"I'm sorry my dears but I shall take no part in this. I have a mani-pedi at 3, a hair appointment at 5, a date with this glorious-looking creature called Raichu at 7, and going to a fan signing event where I'm the one signing the autographs!" Flurrie said.

"A fan signing event? But I thought your fan base only had 2 people in it?" Bombette asked. Flurrie fumed at this statement.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! THOSE ARE ALL LIES, LIES, LIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEES!" The diva screamed and zoomed out of the house.

"Um...anyways! Let's get a move on, shall we?" Vivian gestured.

* * *

It was later in the evening and Yoshi was driving his car with Birdo in it back from grocery shopping.

"You know, Birdo, that stuff you said earlier about Goombario and Goombella was totally mean! I mean, sure, they are annoying, weird, talk too much, smartasses, insecure, shady, headache-inducing, and overrated, but you gotta have respect for the dead you know!" Yoshi said while Birdo rolled her eyes.

"Geez, have a sense of humor Yoshi! It was only a joke. For someone who's obsessed with fruit and is completely random sometimes, you sure take everything too seriously!" Birdo spat.

"I DO NOT TAKE EVERYTHING TOO SERIOUSLY! STOP JUDGING ME!" Yoshi suddenly screamed.

"See? You just did it right there! I can't even take YOU seriously, and you're my boyfriend!" Birdo yelled back.

"Well...uhh...at least I'm prettier than you!" Yoshi tried to make a comeback.

"Are you serious right now? Did you really just compare your looks to mine? You know what, that does it! STOP THE GODDAMN CAR THIS INSTANT!" Birdo angrily ordered.

"NO! THIS IS MY CAR AND I DO WHAT I WANT WITH IT!" Yoshi started turning red at this point.

"Yeah, the car that I bought with my money you moron!" Birdo pointed out to him.

"BUT I WAS THE ONE WHO PICKED IT OUT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WANTED TO CHOOSE THAT UGLY 80'S HIPPIE VAN THAT LOOKED LIKE A MUD TSUNAMI CRASHED ALL OVER IT!" Yoshi screamed even louder.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW!" Birdo had enough and slammed her foot on the brakes and put the car into park while shoving Yoshi out of the car.

"You can't do this to me! I have lawyers you know!" Yoshi cried as he struggled to stand up due to him getting a scratch on his kneecap.

"Oh yeah? WELL SO DO I! Oh, and by the way, you know those grapes that 'disappeared' for no reason last week? Yeah, I was the one that ate ALL of those! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" Birdo screamed with laughter and drove off, leaving Yoshi in shock.

Birdo pulled up to the driveway and turned the ignition off. She got out and grabbed some of the grocery bags in there, and slammed the door. She walked to the front door and opened it then put the bags on the kitchen counter.

"Ugh...Yoshi...you really drive me crazy sometimes...sometimes I wish I would've gone out with Ganondorf instead." Birdo said to herself while shaking her head. She heard a scuttling noise behind her, which made her jump. She turned around and screamed at the sight of a cloaked killer.

The killer brought a butcher knife down to her chest, right in the heart. Birdo screamed even more and fell to the ground with the knife sliding out of her wound. Pain ran throughout her entire body and she cried a little.

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Birdo screamed as she tried to drag herself across the floor to the open front door while clutching her bloody wound.

The killer grabbed Birdo's feet and dragged her back and ran to the door and slammed it shut. They got their knife out again and stabbed Birdo in the back of the neck.

The poor dinosaur girl started gurgling up blood now as the killer pushed the knife even deeper into her neck. She stopped moving less and less until she wasn't even breathing at all.

EOC.

Sorry to any Birdo fans, but she had to go. I don't hate her or anything but I felt like she was the perfect candidate for an early kill in this story now. Anyways, so Vivian wants to investigate the deaths of Goombario and Goombella with Bombette in tow, but will she succeed or will she be stopped before she even finds a clue? Who do you think will live? Who do you think will die? Who do you think the killer(s) is/are?


	3. Run, Don't Walk

_Remaining Characters: Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Rosalina Pauline DK Diddy Dixie Yoshi Toadette Toad Wario Waluigi Koops Flurrie Vivian Bombette Parakarry Bowser Kammy Wendy Jojora Fire_ _Bro_

"Birdo? Hello! Are you here?" Yoshi called out as he entered his house. No response. He checked in the kitchen and in the living room, but saw no sign of Birdo.

"Come on Birdo, come out already! I'm sorry for saying that I'm prettier than you, even if it IS true!" Yoshi called out again, becoming worried. He ran upstairs and checked his room. Not there either. He checked the bathroom and the guest room, and she wasn't there either. Yoshi sighed in frustration, angry at himself for the argument that occurred earlier. "Well, the car is parked at the driveway so obviously she came home, but I'm guessing she just went out for a walk...oh well, more apples for me!"

* * *

Vivian popped out from the shadows in Goombella's apartment with Bombette. There was caution tape pasted in front of the front door, as well as a large bloodstain near the kitchen.

"God...I wonder how she died. No wait, I DON'T want to wonder how she died! I don't even want to think about it! Man, I knew I should've brought my stress ball, that tends to keep me calm." Vivian said as she checked out the bloodstain.

"So, what are we looking here for exactly?" Bombette asked.

"Anything, basically. We need to find something that can point towards to someone being the potential killer, like maybe something the killer dropped like ripped clothing perhaps?" Vivian suggested, glancing around the entire place.

"I'm sure that if there were any clues here in the first place, the police would've likely collected them and took them in for investigating. Maybe we should just go back home..." Bombette said, clearly not feeling confident in this task.

"AHA! I found something!" Vivian shouted with excitement. She knelt to the floor and picked up something.

"What? What is it!?" Bombette said with excitement also.

"I found a large ball of dust! This can be used as a clue, right?" Vivian said, showing her the dust ball in her hand. Bombette's excitement faded and she gave Vivian a dirty look.

"Okay, now you're just trying TOO hard to find clues. Just face it Vivian, there's no clues here for us to find. Let's just get out of here already..."

"Sigh...you're right. I suppose I should just let it go and move on with my life..." Vivian spoke with sadness, disappointed in herself. But she then thought of something, which made her snap her fingers.

"Hold up a second! There's only one bloodstain here, but two people died in this apartment. Where did the other death take place at?"

"Maybe in the bedroom or bathroom?" Bombette suggested. The girls walked down the hallway and opened the bathroom door. They were presented with another bloodstain that appeared in the tub. Vivian went over to the tub and examined it, also noticing the small window that was right in the shower.

"So, from what I can tell is that, the killer must've snuck in through this window and attacked whoever was in the bathroom at the time. The killer then exited the bathroom and killed the other one by the kitchen." Vivian explained.

"See this is exactly why interior designers should never ever EVER place windows right where the shower is! All it does is lead to stalking, inappropriate photos, and a bunch of murder I tell you!" Bombette groaned.

Vivian ignored her complaining and opened the window. Her eyes lit up as she caught something stuck in the sill.

"AHA! I think I found something for real this time!" She exclaimed and turned toward Bombette.

"This is just a small piece of black clothing. Seriously Vivian, quit being such a try-hard! This proves nothing!" The pink bomb scowled.

"BOMBETTE! Feel the texture of the clothing piece. It does not feel like it belongs to a shirt or pants, but rather, perhaps a costume of some sort or a cloak. I think I've seen something like a cloak before at a store somewhere...oh that's right! It was at some place called Party Town I think? Yeah, I remember I was there last Halloween and I saw a costume with this exact same texture." Vivian said.

"Okay, but that totally doesn't explain why that Halloween costumes are being sold right now, considering it's only June. The only way I could see it happening is, 1. That store actually sells Halloween costumes all year-round and the killer bought it recently, or 2. The killer bought it at that store last Halloween and for some reason, he or she is now deciding to attack while wearing it. But even then Vivian, don't you think you're over-assuming all of this?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. There's only one way to find out, though. We have to go to that Party Town and ask the workers there if they remembers anyone buying something that resembles the texture on this piece of fabric. Come on!" Vivian then led Bombette out of the apartment.

* * *

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

Mario rushed over to his front door and opened it to see Peach, Daisy and Rosalina standing there with bright smiles upon their faces.

"Oh, hello girls! Is there anything I can help you with it?" The plumber asked.

"We just came to stop by and see how you and Luigi are doing. May we come in?" Daisy asked.

"Well DUH you can come in! You don't have to ask if you can come in everytime you visit us, you know!" Mario spat.

"It's called being polite, Mario...GOD!" Daisy retorted and the girls entered, then Mario shut the door. Suddenly, a shoe was thrown at Rosalina's face which knocked her down.

"What in the world!?" Peach shrieked, whipping her head around to see where that came from.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEES! THERE'S A BEE IN THE FREAKING HOUSE! I SWEAR ON MY IMAGINARY COUSIN'S GRAVE, IT WAS RIGHT BEHIND ROSALINA!" Luigi screamed.

"A bee!? I'm allergic to bees! TAKE COVER!" Peach yelled and tried to hide in the refrigerator, even though she obviously couldn't fit in.

"Will you stop freaking out? Seriously Luigi, it's just a stupid bee, it's not like it's going to kill you or anything..." Mario said as he rolled his eyes.

"I bet you wouldn't be saying that if it stung you in the eye. AHA! I FOUND IT! IT'S GOING INTO MY ROOM! Stay away from my fluffy toys you monster from another dimension!" Luigi yelled as he grabbed a hammer and zoomed into his room.

"Okay...that was REALLY stupid. I mean, I know he's my boyfriend and all, but sheesh! Talk about issues." Daisy scowled.

Rosalina slowly stood up and rubbed her head. "Ugh, that's certainly one way to start the day. I knew I should've waited a minute before I came in because I sensed this crazy energy coming from deep within the house."

Peach poked her head out from the refrigerator door. "Is the bee gone? Are we safe from death?"

Mario rolled his eyes again. "Yes Peach, the demon from hell is gone. You can rejoice now."

"Well, since Luigi isn't in here for now, we might as well discuss his birthday plans. So Peach, where is the party going to be held at?" Daisy asked as she sat on the couch.

"It's a secret! You're gonna have to wait until you receive the invitation tomorrow morning in the mail!" Peach replied.

"What? Why can't you just tell us now? It's not like it would ruin the surprise or anything, you know, considering WE are not the ones that are having a birthday party in 3 days!" Mario pointed out.

"Plus Peach, don't you think that it's incredibly short notice? When everyone receives their invitations tomorrow morning, they'll only have 2 days worth of notice for the party, which is likely not enough time for some people to be prepared for it." Rosalina also pointed out.

Peach started getting frustrated. "The location of the party is not going to be revealed until invitations have been sent out, and that is final!"

"OKAY FINE! Let's at least discuss what cake we're making then. What flavor does Luigi like the most of again?" Daisy asked.

"How irresponsible of you, Daisy! You're his girlfriend and you can't even remember what flavor he likes the best? You should be ashamed of yourself!" Mario insulted. Daisy stood and crossed her arms.

"Alright then, big shot! What flavor does Luigi like the most then, hmm? Surely you of all people can tell us considering you are his brother! Or have you forgotten about it after all these years, thus making yourself look like a fool?"

Mario sweated and made a big gulp and he heard Daisy's statement. "Luigi...um...likes...err...coconut?"

"Coconut? Are you sure? Even if he does like that, it may not be a good idea to make it considering a lot of people don't like coconut." Rosalina informed.

"What are you talking about? I LOVE coconut! It's even better than vanilla!" Peach cheered.

"Alright then, we are making coconut cake! I shall have Toad and Toadette do all the hard work by making the cake itself and if they screw up, then I have the right to smack them!" Mario sneered.

"Hold on a second here, we are NOT making the coconut cake! We are making Vanilla cake and that is final, mister!" Daisy angrily stated.

"Make it Vanilla-Coconut and we've got a deal." Mario said with a smirk.

Daisy sighed at him. "...Fine. Whatever. I just want this party to be good for him."

"Good. I'll call Toad and Toadette later and have them make the cake. NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO HELP THEM!" Mario also stated.

"Hey, Mario and Peach, did you hear about Goombario and Goombella being murdered? It is so sad and unexpected!" Rosalina cried.

"I know, right? Who would want to kill those poor things? Well, besides everyone who thinks they're annoying of course." Peach said.

"Can we not talk about this stupid subject right now? I've hated the both of them and I do not care if they died. Move on people!" Mario spoke with rage.

"Hated them? I thought you LIKED them?" Daisy questioned.

"I pretended to like them because I didn't want to hurt their feelings while they were on the journey with me. Secretly though, I thought they were annoying and cocky." Mario admitted.

"Aha! That clearly proves you are the murderer because you hated them! I'm calling the police! Wait a second...does anyone know what the number is for 911?" Peach stupidly asked.

Mario smacked his forehead. "I'm not the killer, Peach! Besides, even if I was, I wouldn't have admitted that I hated them because it would put a huge target on my back."

However, Daisy thought otherwise. "OR...you could be pulling a reverse psychology thing on us, making us think that you're not the killer because you said that, but you actually ARE the killer and only said that statement to make yourself look innocent?

"It could be reverse reverse psychology though! You know, where Mario says he's not the killer, but we think that he actually IS the killer because we assume that he thinks that he said that statement in order to gain our trust so he wouldn't be suspected of being the killer, but in reality, he actually isn't the killer and we're just overthinking it." Rosalina explained.

"What if it's reverse reverse reverse psychology where Mario thinks that we think he isn't the killer because of that statement, but he thinks that we think he IS the killer so he thinks that if we assume he is killer, then he can use that against us and make himself look innocent because he thinks that we think he isn't the killer because we think that he thinks that he is the killer and is just playing us?" Fire Bro spoke as he walked into the room.

Mario gasped. "What the, when did you get in here!?"

"Oh, I've been here for hours, stuck in your closet! Yeah...you have a lot of...'things' in there." Fire Bro replied with a creepy grin.

"Man, you people are so confusing! I'm out of here!" Peach complained and walked to the front door, but then stopped. "Um...how do you open a door again?"

* * *

Toad set down his cellphone on his night stand.

"So, Mario just called me and he told me that we are going to make a Vanilla-Coconut cake for Luigi. But...um...where are we suppose to get ingredients for that kind of cake though!?"

"Woah woah woah, first off, why do WE have to make the cake? Why can't someone more reliable like Waluigi do it?" Toadette asked.

Toad laughed at her. "Did you seriously just call Waluigi 'reliable'? That's the best joke I've heard in a while! But, either way, I've actually always wanted to make a cake, and this is a perfect opportunity to do it!"

"Okay, but, like you said, how are we suppose to make a Vanilla-Coconut cake? Do cakes like that even exist!?" Toadette asked again.

"Who knows? Which is why we need to go to the bakery and ask about it, and hopefully get the ingredients. If this works out good, then I could possibly make the best Vanilla-Coconut cake ever made! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Toad randomly laughed, which freaked Toadette out a little.

"Um, I don't get why you're evilly laughing..."

Toad stopped laughing. "Sorry, it was a spur of the moment. Now let's going!" The Toads got off the bed and went out their room. They tried to carefully walk down the stairs (due to their 'bond'), but ended up tripping and falling over all the way to the ground.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You have gotta be kidding me, she STOLE your cookies!? Oh my god, what a fatass!" Jojora laughed very loudly. She was at her apartment with Koops.

"Um, yeah, I don't think it's very funny though...I could've earned a bit more coins if Wendy hadn't stole it like a thief in the night..." Koops said in depression.

"No offense Koops, but seriously, selling cookies to Wendy Koopa out of all people!? I can already tell you're becoming too desperate for some quick cash. Apparently being a cameraman for Channel 64 News doesn't get you enough money? I mean, when you got hired to be my personal cameraman for the job three months ago, you told me you had to move to the city in order to actually receive the job and get all the benefits plus pay." Jojora questioned.

"Sigh, fine, I admit it. I'm desperate for money. Can you blame me though? I have never been to this city before in my life and everything here is so expensive and I feel a bit 'unprotected' without some secure money..." Koops admitted.

"I suppose I can't blame you...but really though, if you REALLY want to make some quick money, there are plenty of others way to do it instead of selling basic sugar cookies." Jojora informed.

"Well, what do you suggest I do then?"

"Hmmm...maybe become a stripper?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Kongs were all at DK's house.

"You all ready for your date, DK?" Diddy asked in excitement.

"Erm, I don't know. Does my fur look alright? It doesn't look dirty, does it? Maybe I should go take another quick bath..." DK said as he went to walk down the hallway, but Diddy pulled him back.

"Dude, it looks fine! Besides, you've already taken like six baths today already! Any more than that and you'll literally become Frizzy Kong." Diddy joked. DK scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah you're right. I'm just really nervous, even though I guess I shouldn't be..."

Dixie came walking down the stairs. "Well well well, someone looks spiffy! I assume there's something special going on with you, DK?"

"Yep. I have a date with the oh so lovely Rosalina!" DK proudly said.

"Rosalina? But I thought she liked Waluigi?" Dixie asked.

"Pah! Please. What kind of girl would like THAT thing? He's a freaking walking stick! No woman would ever want to go for that!" DK scowled.

Dixie rolled her eyes. "Yeah...just like no human woman would want to go for a gorilla. Oh please spare me your judgmental preaching, would you?"

DK glared at her. "You think what you want, Dixie. But I will win her over no matter what, and I don't care if she's human! She's gorgeous, spectacular, humble, intelligent, interesting, mysterious-"

"Okay, can we go now please!? This 'love' talk is going to make me puke my insides out!" Diddy yelled.

"Alright, fine. Let's go now. I'll be back here in two hours." DK said.

"Wait a second, Diddy...why are you going with him?" Dixie asked.

"Because DK had his driver license suspended. Do you not remember the time he crashed his car and almost killed Crash Bandicoot on the highway? It was so awful! I really thought no more Crash Bandicoot games were going to be made!" Diddy said.

"Oh...yeah, that was pretty sucky. Alright then DK, have fun I guess...but not TOO much fun if you know what I mean!" Dixie said with a wink.

DK gave her a blank expression. "Um, I don't know what you mean."

"Uhh...you see, I meant that if you're gonna...oh nevermind, just go! Sheesh! And you better not take my car!" Dixie scowled. The two monkeys left the house and the car ignition was heard being turned on. The car then left the driveway and away it went.

"Hmm. Now what am I gonna do until Diddy comes back? I guess I can always steal DK's iPod and blast 'Call Me Maybe' on repeat..." Dixie said to herself and started to walk down the hallway. She stopped when she heard the house phone ringing, which made her jump a bit. She went over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hello?"_

"Who's this?"

_"This is your worst nightmare."_

Dixie raised her eyebrows in concern.

"Is this a prank call?"

_"Nope."_

"Really? Sure sounds like it to me. I'm guessing you're a lonely, fat, stupid kid who gets off on calling random people and starts threatening them out of nowhere. Come up with something original for once, kay?"

_"Do you wanna die tonight, Dixie?"_

Dixie paused for a second, wide-eyed at the mention of her name.

"...H-how do you know my name? Who the fuck is this!?"

_"I know many things about you, Dixie...heh heh heh..."_

"I-I'm sorry, but your voice...it sounds so familiar. Are you a friend of mine?"

_"Not really a friend. More like an acquaintance, actually."_

Dixie started to shake in nervousness. She looked at the caller ID and found that it was from an unknown number that was calling her.

"Waluigi, is this you? Come on, this shit isn't funny."

_"I'm not Waluigi...but if it makes you less scared, then sure, I'll be Waluigi for you."_

"Your voice, though...it sounds so raspy. I can't even tell if you're a boy or a girl."

_"Well, what gender do you think I am?"_

Chills ran down the monkey girl's spine. She actually thought this person was being serious about all of this.

"Okay, you know what? Screw this, I'm hanging up. I hope you get ran over by a pack of elephants you jackass!"

_"IF YOU HANG UP ON ME I'LL KILL YOU JUST LIKE I DID TO THOSE TWO GOOMBAS!"_

Dixie's eyes widened even more and her jaw dropped at what this person said.

"You...you're the one that killed them!?"

_"Of course. It was as easy as pie. Or cake. However you want to call it."_

"No no no no no! This HAS to be some kind of sick prank, it has to be. You are one fucked up person to be doing this, whether or not you're the killer!"

_"I dare you to come say that to my face."_

"Fine, I will. Tell me your address and I'll come over there and whip you to death with my super strong banana hair!"

_"Don't need to. I'm standing right outside your front door, waiting for you."_

Dixie almost dropped the phone when she heard that. As each second passed by, her heart started to race faster and her whole body started to shake in fear.

"You...you're a liar. There's no way you're outside my house."

_"Oh really? Well, if you don't believe me, then why don't you come out here and check?"_

As much as Dixie really wanted to see if this guy was actually there, she just couldn't get the courage to check in case some psycho was trying to break in.

_"Heh heh heh...too scared to check, ain't ya?"_

"Okay, that does it, I don't give a fuck what you say, I'm calling the police!" Dixie yelled and hung up. She dialed 911 and held the phone up to her ear, still scared as ever.

_"This is 911, what is your emergency?"_

"Hi, some fucking psycho is calling me and threatening to kill me! He...or she says they're right outside my front door, but I really don't wanna check cause I'm scared shitless. Can you send someone over here and check the place out please!?"

_"Of course, what is your address?"_

"777 Unlucky Road. It's a brown, two-story cabana right on the edge of the jungle, you can't miss it."

**SMASH!**

A loud glass shattering sound which made Dixie scream and drop the phone. She jumped around and immediately knew where the sound was coming from; DK's room, since the sound was very close and his room was the closest to her.

"Who's there? HELLO!?" Dixie called out, completely petrified at this point. She inched her way to DK's door, terrified at what could be behind it.

She eventually got as close as she possibly could to the door. She wanted to bust open the door and see what was there, but at the same time, she didn't want to. Sweat was starting to form on her hands and forehead.

She pressed her ears against the door, curious if she could hear anything else from inside.

Then, the unexpected (or not) happened. The door smashed open and Dixie fell to the ground. She looked back up and saw a figure with a black cloak on, and a large butcher knife in hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dixie screamed for her life and ran as fast as she could. The killer immediately chased after her. Dixie ran up the stairs and threw a pot plant at the killer, only hitting their chest which wasn't enough to stop them. Dixie ran all the way to the end of the hallway, and went into her room and locked the door. She panicked, tripping over her bed, and went to her window. She looked out of it and saw that it was a long fall down so she had to find a safe way to get down.

The door suddenly busted open and in came rushing the killer. Dixie screamed again and tried to open the window but she was too late as the killer stabbed her in the back twice, making Dixie scream out louder than she ever had before. The killer then grabbed her and threw her out the glass window, and Dixie let out one final long scream as she fell and then landed on her own car, smashing the windows and making the horn go off.

EOC.

Tsk tsk tsk, Dixie. I'm disappointed in you. Everyone should know by now that 1. If you call the police, they RARELY make it on time, 2. If some crazy idiot is calling you and threatening to kill you, and then you hear a noise in the house and you know you're all alone, DO NOT go investigate it! And 3. NEVER go up the stairs instead of running out the front door! Gosh.

Anyways, I know a few characters didn't appear this chapter, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten them as they'll be making an appearance next chapter, adding more mystery to who could be the killer.


	4. Unlucky Seven

_Remaining Characters: Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Rosalina Pauline DK Diddy Yoshi Toadette Toad Wario Waluigi Koops Flurrie Vivian Bombette Parakarry Bowser Kammy Wendy Jojora Fire_ _Bro_

Wario drove over to Pauline's house and parked at the sidewalk. He breathed in and out very deeply, as he was nervous about meeting with Pauline. He got out of his car and slowly walked to her front door. He rung the doorbell and tried to wipe the sweat off his forehead.

The door opened and Pauline looked the same as she did before when she came over to Wario's house. He still couldn't get over how hot she looked. He wanted her so badly that it almost gave him a heart attack.

"Wario, there you are! You are perfectly on time. Why don't you come in?" Pauline said and gestured for him to enter. Since Wario was still too nervous to speak, he just nodded and walked in. Pauline's living room looked pretty ordinary, a few pictures and paintings here and there, bland carpeting and walls, a red leather couch and an HD TV, but Wario didn't care as he was obviously focused on some other thing.

"Go take a seat on the couch and make yourself comfortable, Wario. I'll get out some champagne." Pauline said as she closed the door and went into the kitchen. Wario took off his shoes and slowly sat on the soft, leather couch. He started to become less nervous and more comfortable with himself.

"So...uhh...nice place you have here!" Wario spoke, deciding that he should say something before the night is over.

"Thanks, but, haven't been you here before? I'm pretty sure I invited you over here when I had my birthday party a few months ago." Pauline responded as she walked over to the couch, carrying a large bottle of champagne and two glass cups.

"Well, I actually asked you in person if I could come to your party, but you said 'no' and splashed cranberry juice in my face, remember?" Wario pointed out, cringing at the embarrassing memory.

"Oh...um...yeah! Now I remember! I was just...um...on my period that day! Yeah! You know how us women get when it's our time of the month, right? We become all emotional and psychotic!" Pauline replied in an awkward manner while opening up the bottle of champagne.

"Eh, it's whatever. It's in the past so I'm not even worried about it." Wario shrugged and stared at Pauline pouring out the champagne into the glasses. He then noticed Pauline's breasts popping out more than usual because of her leaning over, which definitely caught his attention.

"Sooooo...ummmmm...when are you going to start making dinner!?" Wario asked, who was becoming nervous again and still staring at her chest.

Pauline gave Wario his glass of champagne. "Oh, come on now, Wario. Did you really think the main purpose of you coming here was so we could have dinner together?" Pauline said as she sipped some of her drink.

"Well...yeah! I was hoping there would be food involved, because it's been almost a half-hour since I ate something! You wouldn't happen to have any M&M's here, would you?" Wario asked in anticipation.

Pauline sighed and played with her hair. "Wario...we both know what we truly want. Let's stop pretending and get on with it, shall we?"

Wario gulped, a bit shocked to see that the 'inevitable' would be happening sooner than he thought it would.

"Well, hey, I'm not one to complain if you're okay with it! But, uh, why me though, if I may ask?" Wario asked, curious to know what Pauline saw in him.

"Because Wario...I've honestly always found you attractive. That zappy mustache of yours gets me so excited, you know? And your teeth, did anyone tell you have the most perfect set of teeth ever? They're always so clean and aligned well, I feel like I could just lick them and the feeling would be as smooth as a shiny, new, wooden floor. Okay, that's a terrible comparison, but I think you know what I mean. Oh, and did I say that I have a 'thing' for larger men?" Pauline explained as she drunk the rest of her champagne down. Wario couldn't help but smile by how into him she was now.

"Well, erm, this is definitely a surprise! I never knew you felt that way about me before, Pauline. You are a complete mystery, which adds to your lovely appear, if I do say so myself." Wario snickered.

Pauline then started to fan herself with her hand. "Gosh, is it me or is it getting hot in here?"

"Hot? Uhh, but I can hear the air conditioner running..." Wario questioned, but then he saw her unzipping her dress. "Oh, you mean THAT kind of hot!"

"Come a little closer, Wario. I want you all over me..." Pauline whispered to him and grabbed his shirt. Wario scooted on over and touched her shoulders. They felt so smooth and warm. The two leaned in and started to passionately make out. They started to caress each other's bodies very slowly, but intensely, and eventually took each others clothes off, and we all know where THAT is gonna lead to...

**SOME TIME LATER...**

Pauline shoved Wario out of her house and threw him his shirt that he hadn't put on yet.

"Thanks, that was great. I gotta shower." Pauline quickly said and slammed the door right in his face.

Wario was in complete disbelief at what just happened in there. He couldn't believe that a woman like Pauline would be willing to do THAT with him. It was definitely an interesting experience.

"Oh boy, I cannot WAIT to tell Waluigi what happened! He's going to be so jealous! I feel like a man, I tell ya." Wario said to himself in glee as he put his shirt back on. But, he gasped when he realized something important.

"Oh shit! I FORGOT TO USE PROTECTION!" He yelled. He then heard a loud stomping sound behind him which caused Wario to turn around, only to meet a butcher knife that sliced his throat open.

Wario fell to the ground and tried to scream out for help, but unfortunately couldn't because of all the blood that was in his mouth and throat, so he could only make gurgling noises. He dragged himself towards Pauline's front door in hopes of getting help, but it was too late as Wario felt the life draining away from him as each second passed by and more blood spilled out. He stopped moving less and less, and eventually just stopped moving.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

As Pauline was running the water in her bathroom, she heard the loud knocking noises which made her roll her eyes.

"Great, now what does he want?" She said to herself as she she walked out of her bathroom, into her living room, then to the front door. She opened it and was greeted by Wario's bloody dead body on the ground and a figure in a black cloak with a bloody butcher knife in hand.

Pauline screamed, slammed the door, and locked it. She then ran to her purse to get out her cellphone. Banging noises that were even louder than before were heard on the door and it sounded like the killer was getting closer to breaking it open.

Pauline ran to her room and shut the door. She then dialed 911 and looked around for a weapon she could use.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?"

"PLEASE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME RIGHT NOW! THERE'S A FUCKER KILLER THAT LOOKS LIKE A TOTAL RIP OFF FROM THOSE SCREAM MOVIES, AND HE'S TRYING TO GET INTO MY HOUSE! HE ALSO KILLED WARIO AND JUST LEFT THE BODY ON MY PORCH! THAT IS SO INCREDIBLY RUDE!" Pauline shouted into her phone.

"Okay, miss, please calm down. You need to stay quiet. Now, what is your address so the police can come?"

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO STAY CALM DOWN WHEN A FUCKER KILLING IS TRYING TO BREAK IN HERE AND HE OR SHE KILLED SOMEONE I KNEW!? Oh, right, you want the address...um, it's on 567 Zenith Road. I demand that you get here in less than 60 seconds!"

A loud crashing noise was heard from outside.

"SHIT! THE KILLER IS IN THE HOUSE! I'M GETTING THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" screeched Pauline and quickly opened her windows and pushed out the screen and jumped out. She then ran for her life, out on to the streets.

* * *

Vivian and Bombette made their way to the Party Town store. The store itself was small, but had plenty of interesting knick-knacks that were geared mainly for the younger generation. And lo and behold, there was also a costume section near the back.

"AHA! Those are the costumes over there! Let's see if we can find a match to this fabric piece!" Vivian said in excitement and the two ran to the back.

"Hmm, I have to say, this store looks pretty neat. I can't believe I've never been in this store before. Do you think they sell Barney movies here?" Bombette asked as she looked all over the place.

Vivian raised both of her eyebrows. "...Barney movies? This isn't a video store, Bombette. Besides, aren't you too old to be watching that stuff now?"

"Hey! You're NEVER too old for Barney! Even when you're 100 years old!" Bombette shouted.

Vivian rolled her eyes as she checked all the costumes that were hanging up on the racks. She smiled when she stopped at one. "I think this is it right here. This black cloak...it has the same texture, feel, and color as the fabric piece!"

"Lovely. Now what?" Bombette asked.

"We have to ask the workers here if they remember anyone buying this costume recently. If they can, and all goes well, we may be able to debunk who the killer is!" Vivian shrieked in excitement.

"Yeah, and you wanna know the best? We aren't even getting paid to do this! YEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bombette squealed in sarcasm. Vivian grabbed one of the black costumes and they both rushed over to the cash registers area.

"Hi there, we need to know some very, VERY dire information so you must know that, whatever you tell us, will determine your fate." Bombette said to the cashier Toad.

"Um...excuse me!?" The cashier replied with a puzzling look.

"Ugh, don't listen to her. Okay, this black cloak costume I have with me here, do you remember anyone buying this recently, like, say, within the past month?" Vivian asked.

"Hmm...I believe I do. This particular costume wasn't really that popular with the general customers, because a lot of people described it as 'boring, basic, unoriginal, and try-hard' so yes, I definitely remember a few people that stick out in my mind who bought this." The cashier replied.

"So...are you gonna tell us who these people are or are you just gonna keep us waiting here in suspense until the night is over?" Bombette rudely and impatiently asked.

"Bombette, be nice!" Vivian spat. The cashier shot the bomb girl a glare but answered anyway.

"Okay, so there were three people who bought this costume. One was that mailman dude, Parakarry I think? The second one was the local idiotic freak, Fire Bro. And the third one was Princess Daisy."

Vivian slowly nodded her head and took all this information in. Even though it was likely a long shot, with this info, she could very well uncover the true person who had killed Goombario and Goombella.

"Thank you very much. We appreciate it." Vivian said and left the store with Bombette.

"So we have our three suspects now; Parakarry, Fire Bro, and Daisy. I'm telling you right now, we BOTH know who the likely killer is out of those three on the list. I'll give you a hint, he's a psycho, he's annoying, and he stole 300 coins worth of shrimp from the super market last year." Bombette said.

"Yes, I realize that, Bombette. But you can never be too sure about anything which is why I want to talk to ALL of them and see what's up. Since it's getting late, we're gonna have to do it tomorrow." Vivian said, and the two started walking home.

* * *

Diddy was driving DK's car back to the house. However, as he entered the property, he almost had a panic attack at the amount of police cars he saw. There was also an ambulance there. He parked his car, got out, and ran towards the house, but he was stopped by a police Toad.

"Sure, stay back! I can't allow you to go any further!" Yelled the Toad.

"Hey, this is my house, I live here! What the hell is going on!?" Diddy asked in a mix of confusion and worry.

"We had a phone call coming from this address, something about a person stalking the woman that called here. What is your name, sir?" He asked.

"M-my name is Diddy Kong...my girlfriend, Dixie Kong, was watching the house because I was driving DK to his date. Did something happen to her!? I NEED TO KNOW RIGHT NOW!" Diddy yelled, becoming more scared and impatient by the second.

As the police was about to respond to him, Diddy suddenly shrieked at the sight of a body being carried out onto a stretcher by some paramedics. He immediately knew right then and there, that whoever this stalker was, killed Dixie.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DIXIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" The monkey screamed out and tried to run toward the stretcher but the police Toad held him back.

"I'm very sorry about this, sir! There's unfortunately nothing you can do about her now. I assure you, we will find out who did this." said the Toad. Diddy wiped the tears from both his eyes and just fell to the ground, completely stricken with grief and pain. He wondered what kind of psychopath would want to kill Dixie...and for what reason? Maybe this particular killer didn't have a reason, maybe the killer just did it because he or she thought it would be fun and challenging.

Meanwhile, Jojora and Koops quickly rushed over to the scene.

"Alright, before we start, does my makeup look okay? I SAID DOES MY MAKEUP LOOK OKAY!?" Jojora shouted.

"Yes yes! It looks fine, geez! Let's just get this thing overwith." Koops groaned and help us his camera. "1...2...3!"

"This is Jojora Teeheena Icadora reporting for Channel 64 News. Tragedy has been struck at the house of the infamous DK aka Donkey Kong. Dixie Kong, who is girlfriend of also infamous Diddy Kong, has been found murdered in the house. Apparently, there was a phone call made to 911 before the killer could get to her, which obviously explains why the police and paramedics have arrived. Unfortunately, no help could arrive in time for the poor monkey girl. Could this be a complete coincidence that another murder has happened less than 24 hours since the murders of Goombario and Goombella? And could it be the same murderer that did this? Only time will tell. This is Jojora Teeheena Icadora reporting for Channel 64 News. Oh, and don't forget to follow my blog! You'll be cursed if you don't!"

After the news portion was done, a police woman Toad quickly ran up to the same police Toad that was consulting Diddy earlier.

"Sir, bad news, we just received a call a short while ago from 567 Zenith Road about another murder and perhaps the same killer chasing after a woman," she said.

"Oh god, what the hell is happening to this city? Jesus...alright then, I'll go over there and check it out. I assume the other police and more paramedics are over there dealing with it all." the other Toad replied. Koops and Jojora were eavesdropping on the entire conversation.

"Wow, Jojora! Did you hear all that? Another murder has happened. Man, I'm really starting to feel scared now. This has gone far more out of hand that I thought it would have." Koops admitted.

"Agreed. If the police don't catch this guy or gal soon, more murders will happen. You wanna know what's even worse, though? The murderer could literally be ANYONE! It could one of those police guys, it could be Diddy, it could be you, or it could be me!" Jojora exclaimed. Koops widened his eyes at the last part. "Oh...um...but it's NOT me, heh heh! Anyways, let's rush on over to Zenith Road right now and get that scoop because I AM going to get that freaking pay raise, goddammit!" The two then fled the scene.

* * *

Later that night, Rosalina and DK were taking a walk through the park after their date was over.

"Well...that was...certainly the most 'interesting' date I've ever been on," Rosalina said in awkwardness.

"What, you don't like visiting the cheese factory? Dude, I just learned so much awesome info from that place! I totally never knew that the root of the English word cheese comes from the Latin word 'caseus,' which also gives us the word casein, the milk protein that is the basis of cheese. Oh, and there's also the fact that cheddar is the best-selling cheese in the Mushroom Kingdom. I personally prefer Mozzarella myself." DK bragged on and on, which made Rosalina sigh.

"Oh no, the cheese factory was quite nice but I was hoping we could've done something more...casual? Or romantic?" The space queen suggested.

"You don't think there's anything romantic about cheese?" DK asked in disappointed.

"Uhh...no, I really don't. Listen DK, I really like you and all, but maybe it would be better if we just stayed as friends. I honestly can't see this relationship progressing any more than it is right now." Rosalina said with another sigh.

"What? You're friend zoning me!? Ugh! I can't even begin to believe this! I never thought that me of all people would EVER get friend zoned! I thought it was impossible, like, something that only happens in movies, you know?" DK grumbled.

"I am truly sorry, DK. But, I believe that it's for the best that we stop dating and remain friends. Besides, I honestly don't think we have that much in common anyways..." Rosalina admitted.

"Sure we do! We...uhh...both like to play Super Mario Galaxy!" DK said in over-confidence.

"Once again, I'm sorry Dk. My decision is final. I'm going to walk home now, so I'll see you tomorrow, but if I don't, then I'll see you at Luigi's birthday party." Rosalina said and walked off towards the woods.

DK made a loud sigh in sadness. He really liked Rosalina, but unfortunately, he blew it by thinking everything would go perfect no matter what.

As he turned around to walk back to his home, he heard a shrilling scream that definitely sounded like Rosalina.

"Rosalina!? Are you okay!?" He yelled out towards the woods. No response was heard. He immediately became worried and concerned for her because that scream sounded very frightened and chilling. DK ran to the woods to see what the hell was going on in there. As he reached the entrance to the woods, something large was thrown at his chest, making him scream and fall over. He picked up the object to see what it was, and screamed bloody murder when he realized it was the decapitated head of Rosalina. DK looked up and saw the killer standing there with a bloody knife in hand, still dripping blood, and had the rest of Rosalina's body besides it.

"Grrrrrrr! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" DK roared then got up, and charged towards the killer, then lunged at it, and knocked it down hard to the ground. DK gave the killer a good punch to the face, and was about to punch again, until the killer made a fast move and stabbed DK in the arm. The ape yelled out in pain and rolled over on the ground, holding his bloody wound. He got up as best as he could and tried to run away, but he wasn't fast enough as the killer stabbed him in the back, making DK fall over and scream out again. The killer rolled DK over to see his frightened face one more time before he sealed the deal. DK tried to move out of the way, but the knife stroke through his spinal cord, basically leaving him almost in a paralyzed state. The killer raised the knife, and brought it down onto his face.

* * *

Morning arrived and Flurrie walked into her kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. Vivian and Bombette came out as well shortly after, since they spent the night at Flurrie's house.

"Good morning ladies! I assume you slept well?" Flurrie happily greeted.

"Well, if by 'slept well', you mean not being to sleep because of some stupid nightmare that kept me up for 3 hours, then yeah, I slept perfectly!" Bombette angrily replied.

"You had a nightmare? Do you remember what it was about?" Vivian asked.

"It's a bit foggy now, but I can clearly remember being chased down through a forest by someone. I then found this huge, green house and entered it, only to get attacked by a bunch of goofy-looking ghosts and forced to watch a TV show about how pigs and cats make disturbingly interesting couples." Bombette explained. Vivian and Flurrie looked at each other with the most confused expressions they've ever made.

"Umm...so...anyways, how did your little 'investigation' go yesterday?" Flurrie asked as she poured the coffee into her mug.

"It went great! We found this piece of fabric inside Goombella's apartment that matched with one of the costumes at Party Town. We then asked the cashier if he remembered anyone who bought the same costume and he did. There was only 3 people, and they were Daisy, Parakarry, and Fire Bro." Vivian explained in excitement.

"Hmm, quite interesting if I must say so myself. I shall wish you luck on the continuation of this investigation." Flurrie said then walked over to her couch.

"Hey, you never told us how your date went with Raichu! Come on, give us the deets!" Bombette said in curiosity.

Flurrie sighed at the mention of it. "I'd rather not talk about that...let's just say we had absolutely nothing in common. He even tried to electrocute me! He wanted to see if his 'Thundershock' move left any burn marks behind and tested it on me! What a nit! I was so angry, I just left him right then and there and walked all the way home!"

"Yikes! Sorry to hear that. But...uhh...DID it leave any burn marks behind?" Bombette inappropriately asked. Flurrie rolled her eyes at the question and turned on the TV. It showed a news anchor woman sitting at a desk.

"This is Toadana Melton reporting for Channel 64 News. Adding to the horrific murder of infamous Dixie Kong just last night, another man whom some may know as Wario Wario, was also found dead the exact same night, just outside of Pauline Hudson's house. Ms. Hudson described to the police that the killer murdered Mr. Wario right on her front porch and tried to chase after her, trying to break into her house. Luckily, Ms. Hudson escaped her house just in time to get away from what could've been another murder scene. Police are saying that from this moment onward, they will be patrolling neighborhoods frequently for any signs of suspicious activity. Let us hope and pray these murders stop soon before more innocent people become victims to this unstable murderer. Also related to this news story, Princess Peach herself has said to be holding a city meeting about this particular issue, tonight at 6:00 pm sharp at City Hall. This is Toadana Melton reporting for Channel 64 News."

The three girls gasped at the same time.

"Woah woah woah, DIXIE AND WARIO ARE DEAD!? Okay, this just keeps on getting worse and worse! We NEED to find out who the hell this killer is now before more of our friends are dead!" Vivian shrieked in panic.

"Well, I wouldn't really consider Wario our friend, but okay. When do you wanna start the interview stuff?" Bombette asked.

"Right now. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can find out who this killer is and get him or her arrested before any more people die. I also wanna make it to the city meeting so what's gonna happen there. Come on!" Vivian said and the two ran out the house, waving bye to Flurrie.

"Good luck you two. I guess I could use some alone time, anyways..." Flurrie said to herself, then paid her attention back to the TV.

* * *

Waluigi got done watching the same news that Flurrie, Vivian, and Bombette were just watching. He turned the TV off and breathed in and out very deeply as he stared into space.

"Pauline...you little bitch. I know that you're the one who killed Wario. You tried to cover up the story with the most unconvincing lie I've ever heard in my life. You're going to get what's coming to you very soon," He said to himself. He never had this much rage and hatred inside him his entire life.

* * *

Parakarry floated down to Bowser's Castle and went to his mailbox, and put the mail in.

"Mail call!" He yelled out. Just as he was about to fly away, something hit him in his back.

"Ow! What the hell!?" He yelped, grabbing the object out of his back and taking a look at it. He gasped and widened his eyes when he realized what it was.

"Oh my god...it's one of those poison darts..." The mailman whispered and suddenly dropped to the ground as he felt weak at that moment. The door to the castle slammed open and out came Wendy.

"Ha ha ha! I have such terrific aim, don't you agree? If you're wondering what the hell is going on, then don't worry, because my daddy will be outside to explain everything in just a minute!" Wendy said then laughed.

"W-Wendy...please...don't do this..." Parakarry said, feeling more weaker and tired by the second.

"You know, I never understood why losers like you go into such a crappy career. I mean, seriously, A MAILMAN!? How boring must that be? You have to travel all over the city all just to deliver some stranger's useless letters, bills, cards, and a bunch of other shit nobody else cares about. Not to mention, isn't the pay pretty crappy as well? How the hell are you suppose to live off of such low pay, especially in today's economy where those fucking stupid prices are being skyrocketed to annoying levels, when the average person just doesn't have the money for it. You know what I'm saying!? I mean, you might as well just be a stupid cashier at Burger Queen, at least you get free food if you work there!" Wendy ranted as she walked all around the poor mailman. Bowser then stomped outside with Kammy.

"Bwahahahaha! Excellent work, Wendy! I knew you couldn't let me down!" Bowser praised her, which made the Bitch Queen smile in glory.

"B-bowser...why..." Was all Parakarry could let out now.

"Oh, why? Dude, did you not pay attention to what I told you last week? And the week before!? DO. NOT. GIVE. ME. ANY. MORE. MAIL! Oh, and what do you do? You give me mail, you pathetic excuse of a paratroopa! Now, do I have to do any 'worse' stuff in order to make you get the message?" Bowser angrily taunted as he knelt down to the mailman's face, who's eyes were barely open and mouth was drooling.

"I...I'm s-sorry...it's just...part of...my duty..." Parakarry softly spoke.

"YOUR DUTY!? Who the hell cares about your duty? Seriously, with everything going all digital in the world, physical mail isn't even needed anymore! That's why I bought myself two Macs, because they're awesome and I wanted an extra one in cause the first one were to explode for whatever reason." Bowser also ranted.

"King Bowser! You must check this out! You have an invitation from Princess Peach here in the mail!" Kammy excitedly shouted. This caught Bowser's attention, so he ran over to Kammy and snatched the invitation in joy.

"OH MY GOD I GOT SOMETHING FROM PRINCESS PEACH, THIS HAS TOTALLY MADE MY DAY! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bowser squealed like a little girl and then read the invitation. After he finished reading, he evilly laughed.

"Heh heh heh, so, the princess has invited me to Luigi's birthday party 2 days from now, and she gave me the address. Boy, either she's dumber than I thought, or she actually likes me. I hope it's the second one!" Bowser cheered.

"My king, this is great news! That means we officially know where this part is going to be held, which means we crash it and do other kinds of evil stuff! Hee hee hee hee!" Kammy also laughed.

"Yes, yes! It will be perfect. They will never know what will hit them." Bowser said as he crumpled the invitation.

"Hey, can I come crash the party too? I wanna use my pepper spray on Daisy, because I hate her the most out of everyone in that stupid Mario gang! I hate her hair, her clothes, her personality, and just everything about her! SHE MAKES ME WANNA EXPLODE!" Wendy overly-screamed out.

"Sorry Wendy, but I need you to stay here and watch the castle. Plus, you would probably get in the way too..actually, no, you WOULD get in the way for 100% sure!" Bowser said.

Wendy angrily stomped the ground. "Aww, that's no fair! I wanna do 'evil things' with you guys too! I mean, look at me, I'm as evil as they come!"

Kammy scoffed at her. "Sorry sweetie, but you already heard what your father said. Now, what are we gonna do about old Parakarry over there?"

"Eh, we'll spare him for now. We need to plan what we're going to do at the party anyways. Oh, and by the way, do you want to attend that city meeting thing tonight?" Bowser asked.

"Why? Were you thinking about going? Why the hell would you even go to the stupid thing anyways!?" Kammy asked back.

"Well...because...you know...Peach and all..." Bowser shyly admitted. Kammy rolled her eyes and went back inside.

EOC.

If you haven't figured it out yet, the major cliche that happened this time was that Sex = Death (most of the time). So, Waluigi thinks that Pauline is actually the killer and is out for blood. Will he actually try to kill her? If so, will he succeed? Who do you think is going to die next? Will Wendy EVER stop being a mega bitch? Find out next chapter!


	5. The City Meeting

_Remaining Characters: Mario Luigi Peach Daisy Pauline Diddy Yoshi Toadette Toad Waluigi Koops Flurrie Vivian Bombette Parakarry Bowser Kammy Wendy Jojora Fire_ _Bro_

Vivian and Bombette were walking on their way to Daisy's castle.

"Hey Vivian, I've always wondered something. We obviously know where Daisy lives, and we know where Parakarry lives...but where the hell does Fire Bro live? Does he even live in this city?" Bombette asked.

"Hmm, that's a good question actually. I wouldn't be surprised if he was homeless because I really doubt anyone could trust that maniac to live by himself. I wonder if he lives with his parents then? If so...can they even stand him? Huh. Such a mystery to life that we'll probably never know the answer to..." Vivian replied.

"But if we don't know where he lives, then how are we going to interview him?" Bombette asked.

"I don't know, to be honest...I guess we can ask around or, if we get lucky, we'll randomly run into him. Actually, that might not be so 'lucky' in that case," Vivian said.

The two finally reached Daisy's castle and pressed the door bell. They waited for about half of a minute, and Daisy finally opened the door.

"Oh, Bombette and Vivian! I haven't seen you two in so long! How have you guys been doing?" The princess expressed in joy and embraced the both of them.

"Hey Daisy! We're both good...well, as good as we can possibly be, you know, because of the whole murder crap that's been going on. It completely disgusts me how someone could just do such an awful thing to people." Bombette replied.

"I know, it's so awful...we'll be holding the funerals for all those who have been killed the day after Luigi's birthday party. You two did get an invitation, right?" Daisy asked.

"Oh! Um, we don't know, we haven't checked our mail boxes yet. Is Luigi's party specifically only for people that have been invited?" Vivian asked.

Daisy sighed. "Unfortunately, it is. Peach is the one who arranged it all, so she has some pretty questionable features about the entire thing basically. If you guys didn't get an invitation, then you're still totally allowed to come since you two are pretty cool with me and the others. The party's going to be the day after tomorrow, at 6 PM, at Luigi's Mansion."

"Sweet, we'll be there! Do you think Luigi would like a semi-automatic rifle as a present?" Bombette asked. Daisy gave her a weird look.

"Uhhhhhhhh...I really, REALLY doubt that. Anyways, so how come you two came here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, we're both doing an investigation on the recently committed murders, and we're trying to see if we can find out who the killer is. We checked out Goombella's apartment to see if we could find any clues, and we did. It was a large, ripped off, piece of black clothing that I'm sure I've seen and felt before. I checked out Party Town and the piece of clothing matches one of the costumes there perfectly. So, I asked one of the cashiers there to see if he could remember anyone who bought that costume that we found and he told me of three people who bought it recently, which were you, Parakarry, and Fire Bro. So now...here we are, asking you what you were doing with that costume you bought." Vivian explained.

Daisy had a puzzled look on her face. "Are you insinuating that I'm the killer!?"

"What!? No, of course we aren't! Well...technically, yes, I guess we are...but we really don't mean it as an insult to you! We just...GAAAAAAAHHH! STOP CONFUSING US!" Bombette freaked out.

"Daisy, we aren't accusing you of anything yet! We just want to know why you bought that black costume so it can help us with our investigation." Vivian said.

"Okay, if you really want to know, I've been using the black costume to disguise myself so I can easily run around the city and kill all the people I know because I want to stir up a bunch of controversy." Daisy admitted.

"Oh, okay then. Thank you for telling us...WAIT, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Vivian suddenly shrieked.

Daisy let out a laugh. "I'm just kidding, geez! I'm using the costume to decorate it into a black dress that basically looks just like mine that I'm wearing."

Bombette raised an eyebrow. "A black dress? Why would you need that for?"

"I wanted to try something different for once, and I wanted to see how I would look in darker colors. I like to take risks with my looks so I thought this would be a fun activity for me to do." Daisy explained more.

Vivian slowly nodded her head. "Okay then...well...um...thank you for telling us about that, Daisy. We really appreciate it."

"No problem. Say, are you guys going to that City Hall meeting thing tonight? Peach is hosting the event and a bunch of people are going to be there." Daisy said.

"Yeah, we'll definitely try to make it. So, um, we should probably get going now. See ya later." Bombette quickly said and left with Vivian. Daisy waved to them and went back in her castle.

"Okay, so it's most likely not Daisy then. Well, I didn't really think she of all people would kill a bunch of people she knew in the first place, anyways." Vivian admitted.

"Yeah, the greater two candidates are definitely Parakarry and Fire Bro. Parakarry because I honestly don't think he cares about half the people he interacts with and Fire Bro because...do I really need to explain the reason for him?" Bombette replied.

"True. So, since we don't know where Fire Bro lives, our next stop is Parakarry's place, which is only a few blocks down from here. Let's get going." Vivian said and the two started walking down the street.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed by and the girls made it to Parakarry's house. They knocked on the door and waited for him to open the door. They suddenly noticed the mailman's pop up from the window right next to the door. A bunch of unlocking sounds were heard and the door finally opened, revealing Parakarry.

"What do you guys want? Did Bowser send you here!?" Parakarry yelled, his eyes having large circles under them.

"Um...no, he didn't. We just wanted to ask you an important question, Parakarry. It has to do with the murders that have been going on recently." Vivian explained.

"I didn't do anything, alright!? I KNOW NOTHING AT ALL!" Parakarry angrily shouted.

"Woah! What's your deal? Did something bad happen to you? Or have you been staying up late to watch the new season of Total Drama?" Bombette asked.

"JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, ALRIGHT!? I'M DONE DEALING WITH PEOPLE!" Parakarry screamed and slammed the door right in their faces. A bunch of locking sounds were heard right after that.

"Geez, what the hell was that geezer's problem? Has he been doing heroin? Because I've done it before and I've experienced similar symptoms as he has and let me tell you, it is NOT fun at all." Bombette said. Vivian had a shocked look on her face after what she said.

"Oh! Uhh, did I say that I did heroin? I mean, um, my brother did heroin before...heh heh...yeah, he lives in...um...Orange City..." Bombette weirdly corrected with shifting eyes.

"Well, whatever, something definitely happened with Parakarry, and whatever it was, it must've been pretty bad. Maybe the murderer attacked him and he got away just in time?" Vivian suggested.

"Wait a second, Parakarry mentioned something about Bowser sending us here. What does he have to do anything?" Bombette pointed out.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he just has a huge grudge against him?" Vivian guessed.

"Um, who DOESN'T have a grudge against Bowser? Seriously, nobody likes him, and I don't think he likes his kids too. Hell, I don't even think his kids like him!" Bombette exclaimed.

"Very true. Hmm...this just keeps getting more confusing by the second. What would Bowser want with Parakarry? This is just a theory so don't criticize me, but what if Bowser is the killer and Parakarry knows about it? I mean, I have NEVER seen him so shook up like that before...he seemed like he was scared for his life. Or maybe one of the Koopalings is the killer? Maybe even Kammy!? You know, we haven't really thought about those guys being the killer, actually. They would be the perfect suspects for these murders." Vivian spoke while rubbing her chin.

"Do you really think someone from the "Bowser Crew" would actually try to murder a bunch of people? I mean, come on, that's COMPLETELY generic and expected, everyone will think it's them anyways. Besides, if one of them was actually the killer, don't you think Mario would be dead by now?" Bombette questioned.

"You have a point. Unless they were making a very well thought out plan...ugh, this is seriously making my head hurt. Come on, let's go get some lunch."

* * *

It was a few minutes until 6 pm, and there was a huge crowd gathering inside the City Hall building. Everyone was loudly talking amongst themselves over the topic of the murders.

Bowser, Kammy, and Wendy made their way into the building, and were shocked by how many people there actually were.

"Man, this place is packed! I honestly thought people just didn't care for the murders because I figured it happens all the time here, but geez." Kammy said.

"Well, I certainly don't care for the murders, and I'm pretty sure neither do you and Bowser too! So, tell me, why are we here again?" Wendy impatiently asked.

"Where the hell is Peach at!? They said she was going to host the event but I don't see her! I'M GONNA BLOW THIS PLACE DOWN IF SHE DOESN'T ARRIVE SOON!" Bowser angrily yelled.

"Oh...THAT'S why we're here..." Wendy said while rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile, Toad and Toadette seemed to be having a difficult time with each other.

"Ugh! I can't see a single thing behind these enormous people! Toad, let me sit on your shoulders so I can see what the hell is going on at the front." Toadette demanded.

"First off, the people here aren't 'enormous', we're just extremely short, practically midgets. Secondly, I don't want you sitting on me because you're heavy and I feel like my bones will be crushed if I let you on. Thirdly, it's practically impossible for you to get on my shoulders because of our BOND! DUH!" Toad yelled in reply.

Toadette loudly gasped. "Are you saying that I'm fat!? How dare you! I've been the same weight ever since I debuted in Mario Kart: Double Dash! Well, not counting when I was turned into paper for that Thousand Year Door game of course."

"I didn't say you were fat, for crying out loud! Quit taking everything so personally for once in your life." Toad scowled.

"I do NOT take everything personally! God, what's wrong with you? Are you still mad that you aren't able to afford that stupid Super Mario Galaxy 9 game yet?"

"How can you possibly say the game is stupid when you haven't even played it yet!? And I was only mad about it for an hour, it's not MY fault that I spent my money on Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, it looked VERY appealing!" Toad shouted back.

"Well maybe if you actually didn't spend your money like some sort of maniac, then you wouldn't have the problem, now would you?" Toadette rolled her eyes.

Toad sighed. "Toadette...you know, I actually don't think this whole thing is working out right. Maybe we should we get rid of this...bond?"

"What? But we've had it for, like, a week now! We can't give it up so soon!" Toadette said with a gasp.

"Yeah, but it's totally awkward when we're using the bathroom together, you know?" Toad pointed out.

"Oh...I guess that's true...especially when one of us does #2...YUCK! I don't even want to think about it right now!" Toadette squealed.

Meanwhile (again), Luigi, Daisy, Flurrie, Fire Bro, and Mario were all listening in to Pauline's tale of woe about how the murderer tried to attack her.

"Oh my god, it was so awful! I saw him right on my porch with Wario's dead body next to him and I just ran for my life. He or she tried to chase after me, but I escaped just in time. I wonder if the killer stole any of my stuff? I wouldn't be too worried if he stole my Nintendo DS, because I already have a 3DS and I've always thought that system was kind of crappy and overrated anyways." Pauline explained.

"Wow...um...I'm sorry to hear all of that happened to you, Pauline. I'm...uh...glad you managed to make it out alive." Daisy awkwardly spoke, mostly because she was never fond of Pauline due to all the controversy that's happened in the past.

"What a boring story. You know what I think, Pauline? I think that the killer should've captured you and forced you to listen to Miley Cyrus' new, horrible single. The killer would make you listen to it over and over until your head explodes and the killer would eat what's left of your brain and dump your body in the ocean where sharks will feed on your body until there's nothing left. I should totally write a story about that!" Mario aggressively described.

"My goodness, Mario! Have a little sympathy for the poor girl, she could've been killed. Dear, we are so sorry you had to go through that awful tragedy. I can't imagine what you must be going through right now," Flurrie said in sympathy.

"At least you're alive though, which means you still have the opportunity to play Super Luigi U when it comes out! Rejoice!" Fire Bro cheered.

"Um, Fire Bro? Why are you here with us? We don't even like you and you have a tendency to cause some kind of chaotic danger to everyone around you." Daisy asked.

"What, I'm not allowed to engage in normal conversation because I'm supposedly 'crazy'? Sheesh! Talk about judgmental!" Fire Bro pouted.

"He kinda has a point you know, Daisy. Everyone has a right to engage in conversation, no matter how annoying or screwed up in the head they are." Luigi added.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm just not comfortable with the fact that there's a guy that has sneaked into my friend's houses right here next to me. If you don't find something wrong with that, then that's just incredibly sad." Daisy said.

"Say, Pauline, what WAS Wario doing at your place anyways?" Flurrie asked with a raised brow.

"Oh! He was...umm...just over for...dinner. Yeah, he, uhh...begged me to make him dinner and wouldn't leave me alone so I gave in. I guess he got tired of the food that was at his and Waluigi's place." Pauline nervously answered.

"Impossible, Wario NEVER gets tired of garlic! Then again, I guess it wouldn't feel morally right to eat that junk 24/7 because the more you're overexposed to something, the more likely you're going to get tired of it, like dance-pop music." Fire Bro stated.

Luigi gave a slight laugh and shook his head. "Wario never changes. Still, I feel terribly bad for Waluigi and Diddy...Waluigi lost his brother and Diddy lost his girlfriend and uncle...the pain they must be going through has to be horrifying."

While all of this was happening, Waluigi stood in a corner with a black sweater on with the hoodie over his head, witnessing everything that was happening in the group.

"Pauline...you can try to act as innocent all you want to them, but I know what you really are. Tomorrow, the deed will be done and you will get what you deserve." He whispered to himself.

Meanwhile (yet again), Jojora and Koops were talking to each other.

"Hey dude! Can you BELIEVE that fat ass bitch, Wendy, is here with her disgusting excuse of a father and that witch who's old enough to be my great great great great grandmother?" Jojora angrily asked.

"Um, what? How come they're here? That's really weird...you would think they wouldn't come to a city hall event because they hate pretty much everyone isn't related to them or is a minion." Koops said.

"I'm not sure, but I wanna find out. Something bad always happens when those freaks come around. I'm gonna go over there and eavesdrop, you stay here, okay?" Jojora ordered, then walked off toward the entrance.

"Um, okay then. I'll just stay here and, uh, hope nothing terrible happens." Koops nervously replied.

Peach came upon the stage and went to the microphone stand.

"Attention everyone! Please quiet down so we can begin the city meeting!" Peach nicely ordered. However, everyone ignored her and continued to loudly talk amongst themselves, which angered her.

"YO! EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I BURN THIS PLACE TO THE GROUND WITH MY FLAMETHROWER!" She screamed, which definitely caught everyone's attention. Peach smiled and continued.

"Thank you. Now then, I want to start with the topic of the murders, which I know all of you are concerned about. I'm going to be honest here, this is NOT a good town. How many of us have lost someone who just disappeared...or got eaten alive by hungry goombas? Or, hell, even gotten KILLED by some unnamed person that has never been able to be captured for some reason? And how many of us have been too afraid to speak out? I was supposed to lead us in a moment of silence, but, silence is this town's disease. For too long we've been plagued by chaotic evils. This isn't our town anymore. It belongs to the killers, the enemies, the wannabe gangsters, the koopas who capture me and try to defeat Super Mario even though they have little chance of succeeding, and worst of all...THE MENTALLY INSANE LUNATICS!" Peach preached and everyone cheered for her in agreement.

"Yeah! You go girlfriend! You better preach it!" Bowser also cheered.

"Uhh, dad? You do realize she was talking about us in the "Koopas" part, right?" Wendy pointed out.

"Oh, who cares? I love it when Peach tries to take command, and that's all that matters!" Bowser squealed in excitement.

"Wow! That's probably the smartest thing Peach has ever said in her entire life!" Mario said in amazement.

As Peach was about to speak again, Yoshi ran up on stage and snatched the microphone away from her.

"Okay, has anyone here seen Birdo, my girlfriend!? She's been missing for almost a day now! She's about as tall as me, has pink skin, big snout, a big red ribbon on top of her head, and is rumored to be a transvestite!?" Yoshi asked everyone. The crowd had confusing looks upon their faces and started to talk amongst themselves once again.

"Wait a second, Birdo is missing too!? Oh my gosh, that completely sucks! I really hope this isn't because of the killer as well!" Toadette cried.

"Please, if anyone has any clue where she could be, call my number at (655) 1234-567 or you can email me at yoshiruleskirbydrools hotmaildotcom. By the way, I want to make it clear that I'm not the killer, okay? I repeat, I. AM. NOT. THE. KILLER." Yoshi informed. Right after that, Peach took her microphone back and pushed Yoshi off the stage, resulting in him hitting his head.

"Sorry Yoshi, but we have more important business to deal with first! Anyways, as a city, we need to have a protest against the police department and investigations unit! They've been doing such a crappy job whenever it comes to these murder cases. Did you know that, in the past 50 years of Mushroom City, only 20% of murder cases have been solved correctly? That's less than half!" Peach angrily spoke again. The crowd clapped and cheered in agreement again.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof was Diddy Kong, who was staring through the skylight, down at the crowd of people in the building. He was crying and watched as his tears hit the skylight.

"DK...Dixie...the two people who have the closest to me in my life...they're gone...all gone. I just don't understand...why me? Why did I have to lose the love of my life? It's not fair. I really don't want to have to deal with this struggle to get my life back to normal. No...it's just not worth it anymore. I want the pain to end right now. I want to be with them. It's not much of a life without them here...I hate this place. I hate this world. All people will ever do is hurt you and bask in enjoyment as they watch you suffer. Well, now it's my turn." Diddy sadly spoke to himself. He backed himself away from the skylight and prepared for something that was going to end him.

* * *

Vivian and Bombette rushed into the city hall building.

"Oh, excellent! I think it's just now starting! See? I told you it wouldn't be a big deal if we were a few minutes late." Bombette said.

"What if we missed an important part of the speech, though? I knew we shouldn't have gone into that Carnival store! You have such a creepy obsession with clowns!" Vivian scolded.

"Oh, hush. There's just something about a clown's outfit and makeup that gets me excited, you know?" Bombette said and shrugged her off. Vivian looked to her left and was surprised to see Parakarry standing right there. She walked over to him?

"Oh, Parakarry! I didn't think you would show up. Is everything okay?" Vivian asked.

"V-vivian! I didn't see you there. Heh heh, um, yeah, everything is totally, completely okay. Don't even worry about me. Seriously, don't." Parakarry replied in an odd manner.

"Um...okay then. I just think that- wait...what is that in your pocket?" Vivian pointed to his right pants pocket, which something was sticking out of. Parakarry gasped and pushed the object all the way in.

"It's-it's nothing! Don't worry about it! Please, just leave me alone!" Parakarry repeatedly yelled.

"Parakarry...that looked like a gun. What the hell do you have a gun for? Who are you planning to shoot!?" Vivian asked with a raising voice. Parakarry started to act more panicky.

"I'm sorry Vivian, but I can't do this right now! Go away!" Parakarry yelled and ran his way into the crowd.

Bombette walked to Vivian. "What the hell was that all about? Is Parakarry turning into a mental case or...?"

"Bombette, I think Parakarry had a gun in his pocket! But why the hell would he need THAT for? You don't think..."

Before Vivian could finish her sentence, a loud glass shattering sound was heard from above. Diddy fell from the skylight and landed hard on his back, dying right at the impact. Everyone saw this happen and began to scream and scatter around.

"Goodness, gracious! Please tell me I'm not the only who saw that!" Flurrie shrieked and covered her mouth.

"HEY! I WASN'T FINISHED WITH MY SPEECH YET! IGNORE THE DEAD BODY AND PAY ATTENTION TO ME, GODDAMMIT!" Peach angrily yelled.

Suddenly, all the lights shut off which made everyone scream even more. A gunshot sound was heard, which gave everyone another shock of their life.

After about a minute, the lights turned back on, and everyone that was still left in the building gasped and screamed as they saw Peach lying on the stage with a bullet hole in her forehead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAACH!" Mario cried and ran to her body. He tried to shake her body to see if she was still alive and that maybe this was just a nightmare he was having, but in the back of his head, he knew it was real. He lowered his head and started to cry, tears staining Peach's dress.

Everyone else ran the hell out of there after seeing what happened to the poor princess, and scattered all over the streets. They were all scared for their lives after seeing a person commit suicide and someone get shot right in front of them. Some people were even traumatized.

Mario was the only one left in the building now...well, except for the one who shot Peach that is.

"Mario!" The killer yelled.

Mario slowly lifted his head, recognizing the person's voice. He made a shriek as he saw and knew who shot Peach.

"You...why? Why did you do it?" Mario asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

The person didn't respond. They just shot Mario right in the head as well and simply walked out of the building.

EOC.

So yeah, a bunch of madness happened this time. But we're not even at the climax yet, folks! Next chapter will have a few more deaths, and I think the chapter after that will have everyone FINALLY coming to Luigi's mansion for the party and of course, a bunch of madness will go on there as well. By the way, please vote on the poll in my profile for who you think the killer is.


	6. Bring on the Accusations

_Remaining Characters: Luigi Daisy Pauline Yoshi Toadette Toad Waluigi Koops Flurrie Vivian Bombette Parakarry Bowser Kammy Wendy Jojora Fire_ _Bro_

Flurrie, Vivian, Bombette, Luigi, Daisy, Pauline, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi and Fire Bro were all over at Flurrie's house, watching the news about what just happened.

"Just a few hours ago, tragedy had been struck at the City Hall where Diddy Kong had committed suicide by jumping into the skylight from the roof and falling to his death. People inside were immediately screaming and panicking at the sight of the poor monkey and were scrambling to get out. But then, things took an even bigger downturn. The lights in the main room had suddenly shut off and a gun shot was fired, unfortunately hitting Mushroom Kingdom's very own Princess Toadstool Peach. Apparently, local hero, Super Mario, had also been shot by this mysterious person. It's safe to conclude that this is without a doubt the same killer that had been causing the recent murders, and it seems like the murderer wants to go all out. Police have said that they'll do everything in their power to capture this killer and give him or her a death sentence. Police will now be watching over neighborhoods and the 'shady streets' of Mushroom City 24/7 and will question anybody that seems to be suspicious. Jojora Icadora reporting for Channel 64 News, good night."

After the newscast had ended, everyone was silent, completely unsure about what to say now that Princess Peach and Mario, the main two people that everyone loved and looked up to, were now dead.

Daisy pounded her fist against the couch. "I can't even begin to fucking believe this. What kind of shitty police are these!? You know what I think? Peach was absolutely right when she said that this city belongs to the killers. This isn't even OUR city anymore. This place has been on an ever lasting downhill of corruption for years now, and no one is bothering to do a fucking thing about it!"

"I must say dear, I do agree with you. It's absolutely appalling how this murderer, who has killed all our friends who are actually well known by the media, hasn't been caught yet. It's sickening and saddening, and I can't help but wonder who is next on the list," Flurrie added.

"Yeah, this killer must be like some sort of ninja if he or she is THAT good at evading public suspicion. Hell, for all we know, there could even be two or three killers!" Toad exclaimed.

"Gosh, this is just way too much for me. I need to sit down," Toadette dramatically said.

"Um, you ARE sitting down," Daisy pointed out to her, who had already sat on the couch.

"So does anyone have any idea on what we're suppose to find out who this asshole is? I wanna find out and kill him or her myself, that bastard might've killed my girlfriend!" Yoshi angrily yelled.

"Did you just say 'might've'? Are you saying that you don't know if she's dead or not?" Bombette questioned.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Did you not hear me when I spoke to everyone about how my girlfriend is missing and to call or e-mail me if they have a clue on her whereabouts?" Yoshi asked.

"No. Me and Bombette came in late so we couldn't get it. I told you we were gonna miss something important!" Vivian scolded to the pink bomb.

"Okay okay, I learned my lesson, geez. But hold on a second here, something doesn't make sense. If everyone else was found dead due to the killer's doing, then why the hell was Birdo the only one out of the entire group to be considered 'missing', but not found dead?" Bombette questioned again.

"Maybe the killer has a personal vendetta against Birdo and is holding her hostage some place?" Pauline suggested.

"But who would have a vendetta against Birdo, though? Well, let's be honest here, Birdo isn't really the most lovable character of the Mario series. Have you seen the amount of hate she gets on gaming forums? It's freaking insane, man!" Fire Bro exclaimed.

"But who would hate Birdo that much to personally capture her, maybe torture her, but not kill her like the murderer did to the others?" Toadette asked.

"Luigi? Are you...okay?" Pauline asked and everyone looked to the poor guy. He had a mix of anger and sadness on his face and was staring at the ground for a few minutes. He finally snapped out of his 'trance' and looked at everyone else.

"Oh! Me? I...I'm fine. I just...I just want to be alone right now." He quickly said and rushed outside.

"Poor dude. I can't imagine what he must be going through right now..." Bombette spoke.

"It's okay. He just needs time by himself." Daisy said.

Vivian gave a loud sigh and put her hands at her hips. "I don't wanna jump to conclusions, but...I think I may know who the murderer could be."

Everyone perked up once they heard her speak.

"What!? You know who the murderer is!? But how?" Toad loudly asked.

"...I think it's Parakarry. When me and Bombette saw him before the city meeting, he was acting really strange, and he even looked strange too! He asked us something about how if Bowser sent us to his house. We asked him what was wrong but he just yelled at us to leave him alone and slammed the door in our faces. And when we arrived at the City Meeting, we saw Parakarry there. However, in Parakarry's pocket, I saw what looked like...a gun," Vivian explained. Everyone gasped at this, except for Bombette since she obviously knew the whole story.

"Well, that's it then! Parakarry is without a doubt the murderer! Come on guys, let's head on over to the police station and tell them about this!" Yoshi said and everyone was about to follow along, until Vivian stopped them all.

"Wait wait wait! Hold on just a second! We can't tell the police this just yet!" She yelled.

"And why the hell not? Seriously, this is the best proof we've all day of someone being the murderer of our friends! You said it yourself Vivian, you saw the gun he had in his pocket and what do you know? Peach and Mario get shot seconds later! Add it all up, and you get Parakarry being the murderer!" Toad exclaimed.

"Because I actually don't think he's the murderer! I don't know how, and I don't know why, but I just don't think he was the one who actually killed Mario and Peach! You guys have to trust me on this!" Vivian pleaded.

"On what basis are you saying that you don't think he's the killer? Please, enlighten us, why don't you," Daisy said while crossing her arms.

"I just...I just know, okay? Call it a gut instinct, if you will. But please, just give me some more time to figure this out," Vivian pleaded again.

"Vivian, I'm getting the feeling that you're actually defending Parakarry and that you may be somehow involved with him. Seriously, there's no way you can just stand there and tell us that Parakarry had a gun at the city meeting and expect us to not think that he's the killer," Pauline said.

"Yeah! Something is super duper fishy about you, Vivian. Perhaps you have some kind of secret relationship with Parakarry and want to protect him from being caught red-handed? Or maybe...YOU are the actual murder and are just accusing Parakarry so everybody would suspect him instead of you!?" Fire Bro accused.

"WHAT? I am not the murderer, nor do I have some stupid relationship with Parakarry! Even if I was the murderer, why would I bring out so much attention on to myself!? Come on you guys, just please listen to me! I think I can have all of this figured out by tomorrow if you just give me some time!" Vivian raised her voice.

"Nope. My vote is on you being the murderer, and not Parakarry. Case closed! Who else agrees with me?" Fire Bro asked everyone else. Nobody raised their hands, which made the crazy guy give a frowny face.

"No can do, Vivian. Sorry, but I am NOT taking the risk of having any more of my friends killed, especially after what happened to Mario and my best friend, Peach. I am going to the police station right now to tell them everything what you just told us. And Vivian? If you dare try to stop me, I WILL kick your ass," Daisy threatened then stomped out of the house. Everyone else followed suit, except for Vivian, Bombette, and Flurrie.

"My goodness, that got heated up really quick, didn't it?" Flurrie spoke.

"To be honest, Vivian, they all have a good point. There is enough proof for Parakarry to be the killer, more so than anyone else who can be deemed as suspicious. Maybe your 'gut instinct' is wrong and you're just in denial? Seriously, I know that Parakarry is your friend but you've gotta let fate do its own job, you know? It's probably for the best," Bombette said.

Vivian sighed and slowly sat on the couch. "You're probably right. I guess we'll just see it all goes down from here on out."

"Now dearie, you do realize that since you're the one who saw the gun in Parakarry's pocket, everyone will tell that to the police, which will have them question you, correct?" Flurrie asked.

"Yes, I do realize that. This is gonna be a loooooooong night," Vivian said in depression as she let the rest of her body fall to the couch.

"Well, I don't know about you both, but I am tired beyond belief so I think I'm gonna go take shower and go to bed...unless you want me to stay here with you, Vivian?" Bombette asked.

"No, just go. I don't mind," Vivian plainly responded.

"I'm afraid I'm going to follow what Bombette is doing, dearie. I'll see you in the morning," Flurrie said then went to her room.

Vivian just laid there, thinking about everything that happened today and yesterday. There just had to be more to Parakarry bringing a gun to City Hall and killing Mario and Peach with it, especially since Parakarry is good friends with the both of them. Even if Parakarry was the killer, what would exactly be the purpose of killing them? Did they stand in the way of something? She desperately wanted to know, but she knew the answers weren't going to come to her that easily.

* * *

Bombette lazily opened her door and walked out of the guest room, rubbing her eyes as the morning light shone in through the windows. She saw Vivian in the kitchen, making herself some coffee.

"Good morning, girl. So, did the police come over last night? How did it go?" Bombette eagerly asked.

"Yeah, they came over. They just asked me a few basic questions. To sum up the entire 'interview', I pretty much told them that I saw Parakarry with a gun in his pocket and that I tried talking to him and he was acting like a freak and ran off. I couldn't let the police know that I was skeptical about Parakarry being the murderer, otherwise that would paint an even bigger target on my back since my friends are already suspicious of me as it is!" Vivian explained.

"Well, I don't suspect you. You were with me the entire time these murders went on so there is, like, no chance you're the killer. Unless you're purposely misleading me through this whole murder investigation. Are you?" Bombette asked in half-sarcasm. Vivian rolled her eyes.

"Bombette, come on, you know me! You know I could never kill someone, especially my friends! That completely goes all against my morals and values."

"Oh calm down, I'm just giving you a hard , and speaking of 'kill,' we totally forgot to interrogate Fire Bro last night when he was over. We totally missed a perfect opportunity to really slam down on him! I've always been curious about how crazy people act when they're under immense pressure," Bombette said.

"Nah, it's fine. I was pretty wiped out from last night anyways and I really doubt Fire Bro wanted me to ask him multiple questions since he seemed pretty peeved at me as well," Vivian said.

"I understand...hey, wait a second! It's 11 AM, and Flurrie isn't awake? Isn't she suppose to be one of those 'early birds' like all the other old people in the world?" Bombette said, which made Vivian laugh.

"Yeah, that's a bit weird. She's usually up way earlier than this. Come on, let's go wake her up, shall we?" Vivian offered in excitement. The girls skipped over to Flurrie's bedroom door and slowly opened it. They tip-toed to the front of the bed where it looked like she was sleeping under the covers. They both carefully grabbed the top of the covers and then quickly flipped it off.

"SURPRISE PARTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" They both yelled, but they stopped yelling and screamed in fear at what they saw.

Flurrie was laying right there with both of her eyes cut out.

Vivian ran out of the room and into the bathroom. She started to puke in the toilet while Bombette slammed Flurrie's door shut and ran out into the living room, refusing to believe what she saw. She breathed in and out very heavily, as if she was about to have a panic attack.

Vivian came back out and slowly walked to where her cellphone was. "Bombette...I...I'm gonna call the police, okay?" she said. Bombette didn't respond since she was too busy trying to calm herself down. Her entire body felt weak and she could feel her heart thumping at a high speed. She heard Vivian speaking on the phone to the police, but she couldn't exactly hear what words she saying. It was as if the all the noise around her was just drowning out.

Bombette stood back up and began to quickly pace back and forth in the living room as Vivian got off the phone with the police. The sound returned back to normal for her.

"Okay, the police said they'll be here in a minute. We need to try to stay calm though," Vivian said.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN I STAY CALM WHEN OUR FRIEND WAS JUST MURDERED IN THE SAME FUCKING HOUSE WE SLEPT IN!? Seriously, we're lucky that we didn't get killed ourselves!" Bombette screamed.

"Okay okay, sorry. That was a stupid statement I made. But...you have a point though. Why the hell didn't the killer try to kill us? If the kill was made during night time when we all were asleep, then why was only Flurrie targeted? That doesn't make much sense, does it?" Vivian questioned.

"Dude, that really isn't something I want to think about right now! We were completely lucky that we weren't killed last night so I'd rather bask in glory that I'm still alive!" Bombette angrily yelled and sat on the couch, but Vivian ignored her temper.

"And I was thinking...perhaps we should go talk to Bowser as well? Whatever is going on with Parakarry...Bowser has something to do with it. There's no way he just randomly spouted off Bowser's name when we visited him yesterday. He has to have some kind of connection,"

"What, you think both of them are involved with the killings?" Bombette asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Then there's also the thing with Fire Bro, he's a total wild card. Perhaps all three of them are involved? If I remember correctly, and this was a long time ago, Fire Bro himself said that Bowser is actually his idol, which is completely insane, but I guess I shouldn't be surprised since this IS Fire Bro we're talking about here. And I think that Bowser and him are friends as well. Bowser, while being totally obvious if he killed people, may actually be manipulating Fire Bro and Parakarry to do his dirty work to all our friends, so nobody would ever suspect him. Manipulating Fire Bro would be easy, because like I said, he looks up to Bowser and would do anything he'd ask. For Parakarry, I'm guessing Bowser might've just found him as an easy target. This is just a theory, so I'm not saying this is correct, but I think this makes the most sense so far. What also adds to this is the fact that Fire Bro was the one that was accusing me of being the murderer and not Parakarry. He tried to push the suspicion on me, but thankfully, nobody followed him!" Vivian gave the explanation, which made Bombette a little excited.

"Holy crap...that is an excellent point! I never even realized that until you said it! So, if you say is true, then that means Parakarry, Fire Bro, AND Bowser are the murderers, which would mean that Parakarry WAS the one who shot Peach and Mario, and Fire Bro was the one who probably killed Flurrie because he was here last night and probably stuck around after leaving the house," Bombette added.

"Yes, yes! Unfortunately, we can't tell the police this since there isn't enough evidence, but it's definitely something to work with. After the police come here, we'll go over to Bowser's place to see if we can get any info out of him. Oh man, I feel like we are THIS close to solving the mystery! Excuse me while I squeal like a little tween girl! Eeeeeeeekk!" Vivian cheered and danced all around. She then stopped when a loud banging sound was heard.

"Wha...what the hell was that? Please tell me you heard that!" Bombette said, going back to panicking.

"I did hear that. It sounded like it came from Flurrie's room..." Vivian said. She and Bombette slowly crept toward Flurrie's door, wondering what could have possibly made that sound.

"Vivian...you don't think...that the killer stayed overnight in Flurrie's room after killing her?" Bombette asked.

"I don't know...I guess we're about to find out," Vivian replied as she grabbed a hold of the doorknob.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

Both the girls screamed and jumped at the sound of the loud knocking noises coming from the front door.

"For crying out loud, do people NOT know how to knock quietly!?" Bombette grunted. The two ran over to the door and opened it, revealing the police.

"Hello Vivian, we meet again. Alright, let's just skip the small talk and just show me where the body is," said the police Toad. The girls led the police over to Flurrie's door. Vivian opened it and she and Bombette screamed at what they saw.

Flurrie's body was gone.

"No no no no no no no! This is NOT happening! Sir, you have to believe us, we found Flurrie in her bed with both of her eyes cut out! That noise we heard a few minutes ago, Vivian...oh god, the murderer must've came back and taken her body away!" Bombette shrieked.

"Sir, did you see anybody around the house before you came in?" Vivian asked.

"No, I didn't. Listen here girls, I know there's been a lot of loss lately and I understand that it must be taking a huge toll on the both of you. Is it possible that you are so absorbed in these murders that you may have just...imagined your friend being dead?" the police Toad suggested. Vivian and Bombette gave him a look of disbelief.

"Are you kidding me right now? There is no fucking way we both imagined Flurrie being dead at the same time! I don't know how the hell that killer came in here and took Flurrie away so quickly, but I know for sure that we weren't hallucinating!" Bombette angrily yelled.

"Okay okay, I apologize. It's just that...I really don't wanna believe that he of all people is the killer..." The police Toad said while shaking his head.

"What? Believe that who is the killer?" Vivian asked.

"Vivian...we visited Parakarry's place last night but he wasn't there. Ever since then, we've been searching high and low throughout the city for him, and we even checked his place again earlier today, but he still wasn't there. Parakarry is on the loose."

* * *

Yoshi was at his home, sitting on the couch, and watching TV. He was watching the Titanic movie.

"-Sniff- Me and Birdo had a love like Jack and Rose did...except that we're animals, not humans. And we both didn't kiss until after three months of dating each other. Wow, they kinda rushed that romance in the movie, didn't they?" Yoshi said to himself and got up from the couch and went over to the kitchen stove. He looked in the pot and saw that the water was now boiling hot. He got out a bag of straw noodles and started to open it until he heard a loud stomping noise coming from the back of the house.

"Wh-who's there!? Birdo...is that you?" Yoshi called out. He went into the drawer and got out his butcher knife and slowly walked down the hallway.

"No...it isn't Birdo. She would've responded to me if it was," Yoshi assured himself, which scared him even more.

With each step he took, his heart beat faster, not knowing if someone tried to break into his house. He checked in the guest room, but nothing looked out of the ordinary. He checked in the bathroom and behind the shower curtains, nothing in there, which relieved him a little bit. He went back out into the hallway and looked toward the door that led out to the backyard. He figured whatever the noise, it was probably coming right outside the door since the noise didn't sound like it came from upstairs.

"No...no! I'm not gonna check it. I'm just gonna go back and call the police," Yoshi said to himself and began to walk back toward the living room.

**CRASH!**

The sudden sound of the back door breaking scared Yoshi to death, which made him turn around and see the killer charging right for him. Yoshi killed the killer down to the floor and was about to stab it, until the killer kicked Yoshi's kneecap which made him fall over on his face. The killer swiped Yoshi's knife and stabbed him in the back. Yoshi squealed out in pain and used all of his strength to punch the killer in the face. Yoshi got up and tried to run for his life, but the killer was too fast for him, as the killer kicked Yoshi's back, causing him to be slammed all the way over to the kitchen counter. Before the poor dino could even get a chance to make another escape attempt, the killer grabbed him by the back of his neck and dragged him to the kitchen stove. Yoshi screamed for his life as he knew what the killer was about to do. The killer shoved Yoshi's head into the steaming hot water in the pot, causing the dino to try everything in his power to escape, but it was useless as the killer definitely overpowered him. A minute passed by and the killer lifted Yoshi's head out of the water, revealing the bloody, peeling skin all over his face. Yoshi was no longer breathing at this point, so he was now dead.

* * *

Over at Toad and Toadette's place, the two were trying to make the cake for Luigi's birthday.

"Ugh, you idiot! The frosting goes on the EDGE of the cake, not near the middle!" Toadette yelled.

"Hey, I bought the frosting so I get to choose what to do with it!" Toad yelled in reply.

"But that doesn't look right though! And if the frosting is gonna go around the middle, then what's gonna go at the edge then, huh?" Toadette asked.

"For crying out loud, can you stop complaining!? Look, the blue frosting will go in the middle, around the candles while the green frosting will be on the edges, happy now!?" Toad explained and then rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not happy! Put the blue frosting on the bottom and right edges of the cake, and put the green frosting on the top and left edges on the cake, you big oaf!" Toadette spat.

"UGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! Why can't we just do it my way for once!? Why is it always 'Toadette's way, or the highway?' Seriously, is it that time of the month for you?" Toad asked.

"How dare you! I got my period last week, so I'm not suffering from any 'symptoms' or whatever, you bozo! Just face it Toad, your 'ways' suck and they always do. Remember that time you drove over to grandma's house and you took the LONG way which was four hours, when you could've taken the short way which would be half the time?" Toadette said.

"Hey hey hey! They had a Milkshake Palace on the 'long way' there! There is no way I could NOT have passed it up! You should know by now that I have an unhealthy obsession with milkshakes!" Toad exclaimed.

"Ugh, whatever you say, Toad. I'm gonna stick the candles in now," Toadette said and brought out two candles where one said '2' and the other one said '5.' As Toadette stuck the 2 candle in, Toad squirted the blue frosting on to Toadette's hand.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUDGE DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Toadette screamed.

"I'm sorry, gosh! It was an accident, don't get your mushroom panties in a twist for once!" Toad replied while rolling his eyes again.

Toadette sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Toad...this stupid 'bond' we have...it isn't working out, is it?"

"...No, I don't think it is. I guess we both went way ahead of ourselves with this decision, huh?" Toad asked with a slight laugh.

"Yes. We have to end this right now. It's for the best," Toadette said as she got out a pair of scissors. She raises the scissors high in the sky, and then brings it down. Screaming ensues.

About a half-hour later, Toadette was sitting on the steps of the back porch, clearly feeling sad about what happened.

Toad opened the door and asked, "Hey Toadette. Um, I'm gonna go to the grocery store and get a couple things to bring for the party. Do you want anything while I'm gone?"

Toadette didn't respond, nor did she make any movements. Toad sighed and went back in.

As Toadette still sat there, she started to cry. She was crying because of everything taking a turn for the worst recently. Her friends are dying, a person she that knows is a murderer, and her and Toad just aren't getting along. Whenever Toadette would have a problem with Toad, she would talk to Peach or Dixie about it, since they were her closest friends. But since they were no longer alive, she felt completely alone and miserable.

Suddenly, Toadette felt someone grabbing her hand to hold it. The touch of the hand felt smooth and comforting, which made her smile.

"Toad..." Toadette whispered and looked to her right. She then screamed as the person wasn't Toad, but a person dressed in black.

Before Toadette could even make a move, the killer grabber her by the throat and started to suffocate her. Toadette used all her power that she could to bash the person with her hands, but she just wasn't strong enough. This killer gripped her throat so tightly that she couldn't even let out a sound. A few cracking sounds were heard and a few seconds later, Toadette slowly stopped moving and became lifeless.

EOC.

More twists and turns keep on coming, people! Next chapter will have everyone arriving at the mansion for Luigi's birthday party, but they all find one hell of a deadly surprise that's waiting for them there.


	7. The Confrontation

_Remaining Characters: Luigi Daisy Pauline Toad Waluigi Koops Vivian Bombette Parakarry Bowser Kammy Wendy Jojora Fire_ _Bro_

Vivian and Bombette were heading their way to Bowser's castle.

"So, with Parakarry being mysteriously gone, that pretty much concludes that he's the killer, right?" Bombette asked for clarification.

"Almost. I still want to talk to Bowser to see what the hell is going on between him and Parakarry. But...something still doesn't add up, though. If Parakarry is the killer and he's afraid of Bowser for whatever reason, then why hasn't he killed him yet? What's keeping him from killing his enemy?" Vivian questioned once again.

"Well, Bowser isn't really easy to kill. That, and I imagine it'd be hard to sneak into his castle because he has guards everywhere inside the place," Bombette pointed out.

"Still though, it's not making much sense to me. Well, I guess we're about to find out what's been going on right now..." Vivian nervously said as they approached Bowser's door. Vivian pushed the door bell and an incredibly loud bell gong noise was heard, scaring the crap out of the girls.

"HOLY SHIT! A DOOR BELL DOES NOT NEED TO BE THAT FUCKING LOUD!" Bombette raged.

The door opened and out came the Bitch Queen AKA Wendy Koopa.

"Oh look, it's the crayon-colored lesbian bob-omb with her goth girlfriend, Vesper. What the hell do you two want?" Wendy insulted.

"Listen here you little bitch, I am NOT a lesbian and it isn't Vesper, it's VIVIAN! If you so dare try to insult us one more time, I will blow up your dad's filthy castle so fast your head will spin!" Bombette retorted.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try it! SLUT!" Wendy spat back.

"WHORE!" Bombette also spat back.

"FREAK!"

"LOSER!"

"SOCIOPATH!"

"NARCISSIST!"

"SIDE-CHARACTER!"

"FATASS!"

"Uggghhhh, please just let this day be over with already!" Vivian tiredly groaned.

"Woah woah, what in the bloody hell is going on out here!?" Bowser roared as he came to the front door.

"Daddy, that awful excuse of a bob-omb is being mean to me! Stomp her ass!" Wendy demanded.

"WHAT!? You're the one who came out here and started insulting us, you little drag queen! Bowser, tell your awful excuse of a daughter that she needs to grow up, get over herself, and get plastic surgery for her face already!" Bombette retorted yet again.

Wendy gasped. "DADDY! DID YOU JUST HEAR THAT!? SHE INSULTED ME! I DEMAND THAT YOU KIDNAP HER AND PUT HER IN THE PIT OF COCKROACHES THIS INSTANT!"

"Wendy, that's enough. Go to your room, I'll take it from here," Bowser said. Wendy sighed and walked away.

"I'm sorry Bowser, but I don't know how you can deal with someone so naggy, ugly, and rude all of the time," Bombette said and tried to calm herself down.

"Eh, you kinda get used to it after a decade. Anyways, what do you both want?" Bowser asked.

"Bowser, we want to know if there is something going on between you and Parakarry," Vivian asked.

"WHAT!? I'm not gay! Who told you this!? I swear to god, I am going chomp that asshole's head off and feed the remains to Petey Piranha!" Bowser raged.

"Uhh Bowser? We don't mean it THAT way. We mean that...when we visited Parakarry's place yesterday, he was acting pretty freaky, like he was seriously paranoid or scared of something. He asked us if we were 'sent by Bowser', and we wanted to know what he meant by that. Did you...do something to him recently that made him act that way?" Vivian asked.

Bowser's eyes widened, a bit shocked by what he just heard. "Wow. Um, gee, uhh, to be completely honest, that stupid mailman delivered me mail yesterday morning when I SPECIFICALLY told him to stop delivering me mail a few weeks ago! So, this time, I was fed up with him not listening to me, and I made Wendy shoot a poison dart at the guy. Don't worry, the dart isn't going to kill him, it just knocked him out for a few hours. I then made a huge lecture about why the hell hasn't his peanut-sized brain registered the fact that I already told him to stop bringing me mail,"

Bombette's jaw dropped, a bit horrified at what happened to the poor mailman. "Wow, Bowser. You are a cold, heartless bastard."

Bowser shrugged. "Should you be surprised by now?"

"Well...I guess I really shouldn't. Point taken," Bombette replied.

"I don't understand something, though. Why are you so angry at Parakarry just for delivering mail? I mean, if you really hate mail in general, then it doesn't take that long to go out, grab the mail, and throw it in the trash," Vivian pointed out.

"It's because I always get loads of stupid hate mail from a bunch of people all over the country! Seriously, do you really think being an evil king is all fun and games? It isn't! You have to deal with the harsh criticism that the average citizen puts on you, and you know what? It really hurts sometimes! There are times where I'll go to bed and cry in my sleep! That's not the worst part though...my tears literally soak the pillows! Talk about awful!" Bowser began to sob. Vivian and Bombette couldn't help but roll their eyes.

"Plus, the only time I ever let Parakarry actually deliver something to me without threatening was last week when he delivered some costume thing to us because Kammy wanted it and she couldn't get it herself since the store bans all ugly witches and turtles," Bowser said as he wiped his nose.

Vivian and Bombette immediately shot their attention to what Bowser had just said.

"Wait a second there...exactly what costume did Kammy get?" Vivian asked.

"Oh, um, I can't remember. Why do you ask?"

"Was it a black costume? Or, rather, a black cloak?" Bombette asked as well.

Bowser sneered at the girls. "How the hell am I suppose to remember? Selective short term memory loss is a bitch! Now go away, 'General Hospital' is on and I can't bear to miss another episode!" He then slammed the door in their faces. Bombette and Vivian looked at each other.

"Viv! Did you hear what Bowser said and see how he reacted when we asked him those questions!?" Bombette said in excitement.

"Yeah...yeah! It all makes sense now! Kammy and Bowser can't enter the Party Town store because they're banned from it, so they ask, or probably threatened, Parakarry to buy the black cloak for Kammy and delivered it here. Kammy uses the black cloak to disguise herself as she kills our friends and Bowser is in the knowing about it! That means Kammy HAS to be the killer along with Bowser being a witness to her killings! It makes perfect sense...Bowser can't do the killings because he's large and would be the easiest target for blame so he has his partner, Kammy, do all the dirty work for him in disguise. Or, Kammy just did all the killing herself and Bowser just sat back and watched it all happen," Vivian described in accomplishment.

"Yes, yes! But...that still doesn't explain why Parakarry is missing, though. Where the hell did he go, and for what reason is he gone? And it also doesn't explain why Fire Bro also wanted a black cloak from Party Town?" Bombette asked.

"No idea. My guess is that, Parakarry's involved with Bowser and Kammy, and has either helped them kill our friends, or is somehow being forced into killing our friends. And after I saw him with the gun at the city meeting, he knew I would go tell so he high tailed it out of town, hoping that he could escape the suspicion that lays on him now. As for Fire Bro? No idea about him, but at this point, I think it's safe to say he's in the clear, because really, even if Fire Bro DOES idolize Bowser for whatever kind of creepy reasons, there's no way Bowser would let him get in on the plan because he's too...unpredictable, which warrants in Bowser not trusting him probably," Vivian answered very thoroughly.

"Alright then. So, I guess we go tell the police all of this then?"

"I'm not so sure about that. I don't know if everything we've gathered so far is enough evidence for the police to arrest Kammy and Bowser. My theory isn't 100% proved yet because we've had no eye witness account of Kammy actually doing the killing and the police will probably think that it's a bit dumb to say she's the killer because of a cloak she got from Parakarry. We need more evidence, like a picture or a video of them in action," Vivian answered.

"Ugh, well, if we're not gonna tell the police about this, then how are we suppose to prevent the next murder then?" Bombette asked.

"I'm not really sure...we don't even know who's going to be killed next. All I can say is, is that we have to take sleeping shifts tonight so there will be less of a chance of us getting killed."

The rest of the day had passed with no trouble whatsoever, surprisingly. Everyone in Mushroom City was still feeling pretty tense about the unbelievable murders that had occurred and they all kept wondering if they themselves were going to be the next victim.

* * *

The next day flew by quickly until the evening, with no trouble showing up at all still, which actually made the citizens of the city even more concerned as to if the murderer was planning something big or if the whole act was just given up.

Daisy was driving Luigi over to his mansion to celebrate his birthday party. Luigi was wearing a blindfold so he could be surprised.

"You know Luigi, we don't have to do this. I know that you're still very upset that Mario is dead so maybe it would be better if we just got away for some time? You know, maybe go on a vacation to Isle Delfino or some recently discovered tropical place called Wumpa Island?" Daisy suggested.

"No Daisy, it's okay. I want to do this. Besides, Mario would want me to have fun, right? I don't think he'd want me to be miserable all of the time..." Luigi replied.

"I understand, I just think that this timing is awful and I'd hate to see you depressed on your birthday," Daisy said as she drove into the front yard, smiling at that fact that some of her friends still came despite the disastrous past few days. They both got out and Daisy led Luigi to the front door. Daisy opened the door and let Luigi walk in, and then shut the door.

"Alright Luigi...take off your blindfold!" Daisy said in excitement. Luigi did as she said and gasped.

"AH! I can't see a thing! Have I gone blind!?" He freaked out.

Suddenly, the lights turned on and everyone cheerfully yelled out, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUIGI!"

"Aww you guys! Thank you so much for doing all of this!" Luigi cried in happiness, noticing all the hard work in decorations they put for him. There were refreshments and various foods set on a huge table, tons of balloons tied to the staircase rails, a few presents sitting near the corner and a huge three layer cake on another table. Koops, Jojora, Toad, Vivian, Bombette, and Fire Bro were all there.

"Happy birthday, dude! So, how does it feel to be 50 years old?" Fire Bro asked.

"What? I'm not 50, I'm 25!" Luigi yelled.

"Oh...well, that's not what Bombette told me!" Fire Bro snickered.

"Ugh, don't listen to him, Luigi. He's a compulsive liar, which probably comes with the insanity," Bombette said while rolling her eyes.

"Jojora? Peach invited you? I didn't think that you would come!" Daisy said in shock.

"Yeah, she did invite me. It was my day off of work so I figured I might as well come here since I had nothing better to do and because I want to take pictures of this fancy place and sell the pics on Ebay for 100 coins each," Jojora explained.

"Wait a second...that doesn't make sense though. No offense, but Peach doesn't like you that much and Fire Bro...how the hell did he of all people get an invitation!?" Daisy exclaimed.

"Oh, I actually didn't get an invitation, I just overheard Peach talk about it to herself when I was inside her pantry for three days," Fire Bro said, as if that was a perfectly normal thing to do.

"Wait, WHAT!? You were in there for three days? What reason could you possibly have for being there for so long?" Vivian asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to explore the castle and see what it's like to live the life of royalty. I also wanted to see what Peach's room looked like and what was in there. She has a lot of...'things' in there," Fire Bro said with a weird smirk.

"Ugh, you have got to be the creepiest person I've ever met in my entire life," Jojora scowled.

"Hey Luigi! I made the cake! See? Look at it! That's all me! It looks great, right? Tell me it looks great! I'm gonna cry if you don't say it looks great!" Toad said in over-excitement.

"Um, yeah, you did a great job with it. But where's Toadette though? She didn't wanna come?" Luigi asked.

"Me and here kind of got in a big fight yesterday so we practically avoided each other all day yesterday and all day today. But...come to think of it...I haven't seen her at all today. Usually when we have a big argument, she'll take a long walk to blow off some steam but I haven't seen her since then. You don't think..." Toad was afraid to finish his sentence.

"Oh my god Toad, I'm so sorry to hear that! If something bad did happen to Toadette...well, there's not much we can do right now to help her if she actually is missing. After the party is done, we can go ask around and see if anyone has seen here," Luigi promised which made Toad happy again.

"So um, are we gonna do the cake thing now? Because, um, I'm pretty starving and I hope the cake is vanilla flavored," Koops said.

"Well...um...it's definitely SOMETHING like that, heh heh. But actually, why are all the refreshments out here when they should be in the dining room?" Daisy asked.

"Because we tried to open the dining room door, but it was locked for some reason," Vivian answered.

"Locked? Seriously? And none of you tried to break it open? Ugh, let me handle this you guys. This would make the party much easier for us if everything was set in there," Daisy said with confidence and led everyone out in to the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pauline was also driving her way to the mansion to attend the birthday party. She noticed that a purple car was following right behind her, and has been ever since she left the house.

"Ugh, seriously, why the hell does this dude keep following me? If it's an obsessed fan, then I'm calling the police," Pauline said in annoyance. She parked her car near where the others parked and the purple car parked on the other side of the yard. Pauline quickly got out, demanding to know who this mysterious person is. The purple car door's opened and out came Waluigi.

"Oh, Waluigi!? I didn't know that was you in there! So, wanna tell me why you were you following me the entire way here?" Pauline asked, crossing her arms.

Waluigi walked to her, cracking his knuckles. "I know what you did, Pauline, and I want my revenge."

"What? Revenge? What the hell are you talking about?" Pauline asked again.

"Don't play dumb with me, you killed Wario you stupid bitch! You murdered him and tried to do some big cover-up so you looked innocent so no one would suspect you! I know your little game, every one of my friends resents you because you're nothing but a cheap slut who will put herself out there at every opportunity she gets," Waluigi angrily scolded.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you speak that way to me!? And in case you haven't noticed...PARAKARRY IS THE MURDERER, NOT ME! Did you not see the news today?" Pauline raised her voice.

"I don't care, because I'm going to end you right here, right now," Waluigi said, pulling out a pocketknife from his pants.

Pauline raised her eyebrow. "Wow, you really are insane, aren't you? For all I know, YOU could be the killer actually. Guess I wouldn't be surprised though, you and your brother seem to have a history of pulling off some crazy and idiotic stunts,"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" Waluigi yelled, raising his pocketknife.

"Or what? You'll kill me? You don't have the guts to do it, trust me," Pauline smirked.

Waluigi stood there, getting ready to attack Pauline, but he couldn't for some reason. Pauline's smirk faded as they stared into each other's eyes. Then, out of nowhere, they started to aggressively makeout. After a few seconds of smooching, they both pulled away from each other and gasped.

"What the hell are you doing you freak!? Why did you kiss me!?" Pauline asked.

"WHAT? You kissed me back, you homewrecker! Don't even try to pretend!" Waluigi retorted.

"GOD! You are the most fucked up person I've ever met! I wish you could just drop fucking dead!" Pauline raged.

"And I wish you were ran over by a steam roller!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

After that, they both stared at each other again for a few seconds and began to aggressively make out once again. This is probably the most twisted and weirdest moment of all time to be making out.

* * *

Daisy went to the dining room door and easily kicked it open with just a kick.

"Well geez, I totally could've done that! I just didn't want to cause any trouble," Jojora scowled and everyone entered in the pick black room. Luigi turned on the switch and saw something that he and everyone else screamed at for dear life.

Sitting at each chair at the dining table were the dead bodies of Birdo, Yoshi, Flurrie, and Toadette. Not only that, but Bowser and Kammy were tied down to the chairs with rope and duct tape over their mouth, along with Parakarry on the floor, who seemed to be knocked out.

"What in the actual fuck is going on here!?" Bombette shrieked.

"Parakarry...my god, look at what he's done..." Koops said in huge shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! TOADETTE!" Toad cried as he ran over to the toad girl's body. Toad dropped to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably.

Luigi slowly walked over to Parakarry and lowered his head down towards to his mouth. "Guys, he's still breathing. He must've been knocked unconcious by something."

Vivian ran over to Bowser and ripped the duct tape off of his mouth. "Bowser, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! But that fucking paratroopa over there has got some nerve tying us up! After he did all this, he heard you all coming inside the mansion so he tried to make a run for it somewhere, and the idiot tripped over himself and hit his head on the table, knocking himself out!" Bowser explained while Vivian untied him.

"So, looks like it's true then, Parakarry IS the killer! That bastard...oh, I really hope his ass rots in prison where he belongs!" Daisy screeched while untying Kammy.

"But Bowser and Kammy, um, what ARE you two doing here exactly? Did Parakarry drag you all the way over here?" Koops asked.

"Not really. You see, earlier today, I was taking a nice ride out on my broomstick to get some air and then I noticed Parakarry some feet away from me, flying in a rush over here. I thought that, well, since Parakarry is being deemed as the murderer since we saw the news of him escaping and the police trying to catch him, and I've spotted him, I thought that maybe me and Bowser could score some good points by the people of the kingdom if we turned him in. So, I told Bowser, and we flew over to the mansion to see if he was still lurking around and before you know it, the bastard comes out of nowhere and stabs Bowser in the back of the neck! Unfortunately, I couldn't react in time because this guy was fast as hell and he pushed me off my broomstick and I landed in a thorn bush. We were both knocked out pretty badly, I imagine. Somehow, he dragged us both in here and tied us up while we were still weak. He was about to torture us with those kitchen utensils in the room over there, but then, like Bowser said, he heard everyone come in to the mansion so he panicked and tried to run, but he tripped and hit himself in the head on the table," Kammy described even further.

"Well if Parakarry isn't dead then, shouldn't we kill him before he wakes up and, you know, starts to take out everyone he can?" Jojora asked.

"No. We aren't killing him. We're gonna send him over to the police, and then he'll be sent to prison for life. Simple as that," Vivian stated.

"Are you crazy!? Vivian...he killed Toadette! He killed all of our friends! A person like that doesn't deserve to live!" Toad argued.

"Yes, I understand that, Toad. And he'll get everything what's coming to him once he's sent to prison and trust me when I say that the police WILL send him there for life," Vivian countered.

"I don't care what happens to him as long as he gets some kind of punishment! I'm lucky that I'm not even dead!" Bowser roared.

"The bastard killed my brother so I demand that we take him over to the station right now. I don't ever wanna see the likes of this creep again," Luigi harshly stated.

"Yeah, I'm with Luigi! Come on guys, let's take him out of here before he has a chance to escape!" Fire Bro gestured.

Suddenly, someone came walking in the room and made a huge scream which caused all the attention to go to her.

"What the fuck is going on here!? Are your guys' birthday parties always like this?" Wendy asked.

"Oh great, just to make the situation worse, Wendy Koopa shows up!" Jojora scoffed.

"Shut up you stupid egomaniac! DAD! TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE RIGHT NOW!" Wendy demanded.

"Long story short, we followed Parakarry over here because we wanted to turn him in, the bastard knocked us out and tied us up only to knock himself out moments later, everyone arrives for the party, they find us in here. Now you better tell me what the hell you're doing here when I specifically told you to stay home!" Bowser said.

"Well, you were gone for longer than you said you were! And then I looked at some card on the kitchen counter and it was an invitation for Luigi's party and I figured that's where you must be at because you said you wanted to crash the party so I came over here to watch it happen!" Wendy explained.

"Hold on a second here...Peach invited you!? And you wanted to crash the party!? Well, if that isn't some kind of fucked up twist of events, then I don't know what is!" Bombette exclaimed.

"I knew that girl always had a thing for you, Bowser. It was completely obvious," Jojora bragged, making Wendy roll her eyes.

Suddenly, a groan was heard from Parakarry as steadily rose up on his feet and opened his eyes.

"Ugh...wha...oh! You guys! When did you get here?" Parakarry asked.

"Let's just skip the small talk Parakarry and prepare for a bloody death, you backstabber!" Fire Bro yelled as he grabbed a knife but Vivian pulled him back.

"NO! WE ARE NOT KILLING HIM! Parakarry, I'm sorry, but we're turning you into the police," The shadow siren said to him.

"Vivian, why are you saying sorry to him for? He's a criminal! He doesn't deserve any kind of sympathy whatsoever!" Daisy yelled.

"WHAT!? NO! I'M NOT THE MURDERER! KAMMY AND BOWSER ARE THE MURDERERS!" Parakarry accused.

"Excuse me? Pah! What a laughably awful excuse! Everyone is already convinced that you're the killer, mail boy! So don't even try it!" Kammy laughed.

"Why do you say that they are the murderers?" Wendy asked.

"Because last night I was captured by Bowser and Kammy and they took me inside their castle and locked me in some dungeon room. Then, hours later, they took me over to this mansion, and we went in here. I was then tied down in a chair so I couldn't escape. Then someone in a black cloak came in and made a small stab in the back of Bowser's neck, with Bowser saying that he's doing this because he has to make his story look believable to everyone so that I would have further suspicion put on me and be sent to prison. Then, the person in the black cloak tied Bowser and Kammy up and put duct tape over their mouths to make it even more believable. I was then untied and the killer bashed my head against the table to knock me out and then...well...hear we are now," Parakarry explained his story.

"Well...the police DID say you weren't at your home when they came to us this morning..." Bombette said.

"Oh come on! Do not tell me you're falling for this guys' pathetic lies! Seriously, his story doesn't even make sense! How could I possibly be the killer when it would be so freaking noticeable and obvious if I was one? Oh yeah, not to mention the fact that a black cloak wouldn't even fit me!" Bowser roared.

"And there's no way I could be the killer as well! I'm extremely slow when I walk on my legs so, even if I wanted to kill someone, it would be almost impossible since they would get too easily!" Kammy also made a defense.

"They both got great points, Parakarry. Actually, that adds even more evidence that you're the killer! Now come on you guys, let's turn this asshole in already! I'm tired of just standing here and listening to all this crap!" Toad demanded.

"I'm with the mushroom boy on this one. Parakarry, not only are you a failure at being a mailman, but you are also a failure at being a murderer. Looks like your life is just destined to suck, huh?" Wendy asked with a smirk.

"Are you kidding me right now? Do you guys not remember the fact that Kammy rides a BROOM? She could easily swoop down and kill someone within a snap! Hell, with that magic wand of hers, she could practically do any kind of dangerous stuff with!" Parakarry raised his voice even louder.

"I'll admit that it's a possibility Kammy could do that, but...I'm with Bowser and Kammy on this one. Almost everything points to you being the murderer, so you might as well just give it up right now," Daisy said.

"Um, Parakarry? If you're so sure that you're not the murderer, then can you explain to us as to why you brought a gun to the city meeting?" Koops asked.

Parakarry gulped once Koops finished his sentence. "I...I...okay, I admit it, I did the bring the gun there to kill someone, but it wasn't going to be Peach or Mario! I wanted to kill Bowser for all the hell he puts me and everyone else through! I wanted his death to be seen by everybody so we can all finally celebrate the fact that the most annoying koopa to have ever existed is finally gone! Unfortunately, I couldn't do it because of what happened. Trust me you guys, if I wanted to kill Bowser and Kammy, I most likely would've done it already, not set up some stupid scene like this, especially since I knew it was Luigi's birthday and that people were gonna be coming here! Why would I put myself in such a risky situation?"

"Hmm...wow, the dude's actually got a point. To be honest, I can't really blame him about wanting to kill Bowser since we've ALL wanted that to happen at some point," Jojora said. Everyone else nodded in agreement, except for Bowser, Kammy, and Wendy obviously.

"Hmph. Well, at least you're all honest," Bowser said while crossing his arms.

"Still though, there's something I can't quite put my finger on right now...I don't know what it is but I'm on the fence right now with Parakarry. He did make a good point, but so did Bowser and Kammy...this is extremely difficult," Daisy groaned in stress.

"Why don't we try a lie detector test? That way, we'll know for sure who is innocent and who is guilty!" Fire Bro suggested.

"Does it look like we have a fucking lie detector test anywhere around here!? Even so, lie detector tests aren't always accurate. I should know since I looked it up on Google," Wendy opposed.

"Come on you guys, just turn in Parakarry in! Let's stop wasting time and get this over with!" Bowser pleaded.

"NO! I am not going anywhere until you admit that you and your witch pal are the killers!" Parakarry yelled.

"We're not the killers you dolt, YOU ARE! Just give it up already, you are finished!" Bowser got in his face.

"I'm not even close to being finished, you fat cow. That's a bet that I'll make with you," Parakarry got in his face as well.

"Alright, that's enough!" Luigi yelled out and got out a gun, aiming it toward Parakarry and Bowser. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Luigi, where the hell did you get that gun at and why did you bring it here!?" Daisy asked.

"Me and Mario have kept it in a secret safe at our house for years. I brought it here, just in case trouble were to happen and, well, we've got trouble, don't we?" Luigi answered.

"Luigi, this isn't gonna solve anything! We still don't know who the killer is and if you kill the wrong person...then you're never going to forget it as long as you live," Vivian said.

"I don't care Vivian, I want this to end right here, right now. One of you fuckers killed my brother and my friends, and I'm sick of waiting for someone to get their punishment," Luigi stated. He cocked the gun and got closer to the two.

Tensions ran higher than ever before. This was pretty much the moment of truth. One wrong move and everything could possibly change for the worst.

EOC.

Sorry, no deaths this time, but I promise that there will be a mass murder coming up next chapter, no matter what Luigi's outcome is. Who do you think is the killer now? And who do you think is right between the prison vs. instant death argument? Toad and Luigi, the ones who think criminals don't deserve to live at all, or Vivian, the one who thinks prison is a good enough punishment?


	8. Doomed to Die

_Remaining Characters: Luigi Daisy Pauline Toad Waluigi Koops Vivian Bombette Parakarry Bowser Kammy Wendy Jojora Fire_ _Bro_

"Oh man, this is some intense shit! I feel like my heart is gonna burst out of my chest at any moment!" Fire Bro freaked out.

"Come on Luigi, who is it gonna be? Just pick one and get it over with so we can stop being left in suspense!" Jojora demanded.

"NO! Luigi, you better not shoot my dad! It's completely obvious that Parakarry is the killer, do NOT let him sway you! He is trying to use every tactic he can to get himself out of this!" Wendy yelled.

"Um, can't we just let the police figure all this out instead of us having to put ourselves in danger in finding out the true murderer? Surely that would make it easier for all of us!" Koops tried to point out the logicality in the situation.

"Screw that!" Toad angrily objected. "If Luigi wants to kill one of these bastards, then let him do it! Both of them have an equally good chance of being the murderer anyways!"

"Luigi, think about what you're doing for a second. Think about everything that has been said so far. Make sure that YOU believe you're making the most logical decision in choosing who to shoot," Bombette said. Luigi started to sweat and his legs and arms began to shake.

"I agree with what Koops said before...Luigi, this is clearly putting way too much pressure on you, more than it needs to be. We have to let the police handle this, it's the only way to make sure that you don't make a mistake in letting the wrong person get hurt!" Vivian said.

"I'm not going to say whether or not you should shoot one of them or let the police handle this, Luigi. It's all up to you on what you think the best decision is," Daisy said, being the only neutral person in the room at the moment.

"Just shoot Parakarry already! We already gave you enough evidence to prove that he's the murderer, so what the hell are you waiting for!? Let's get this show on the road!" Kammy yelled in frustration.

"Luigi, listen to me, I know that I've had conflicts with you and your friends in the past, but trust me, I would never go so far as to kill anyone. I DO have my morals, in case you didn't know," Bowser said with a serious, but not angry face.

"Come on Luigi, you know me! Why would I kill people that I know? What would I gain from doing that exactly when I don't have a vendetta against any of them whatsoever!?" Parakarry cried.

Luigi started to shake and sweat even more, and his face turned red. Everyone became even more nervous, thinking that Luigi might have a breakdown any second now.

"Grrrrrrrrr...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Luigi exploded in anger and aimed the gun at his target and pulled the trigger.

**BOOM!**

Everyone screamed and jumped in surprise.

"Oh my god! Did you...did you kill him?" Jojora asked, trying to calm herself down.

"You did it...I can't believe you actually shot him..." Koops said in shock.

Everyone was staring at Parakarry, who was now laying on the floor with a hole in his chest. They all couldn't believe that Luigi had actually done the deed. Luigi dropped his gun and then dropped to his knees, completely shocked at what he did.

"Well...it's all over now. Now we can go to the police, tell them everything that happened, and finally get the hell on with our lives and try to forget that this ever happened," Toad said.

"Luigi? Are you okay?" Daisy asked, kneeling toward the poor guy. He seemed to be in a catatonic state. It was the first time Luigi had ever killed anybody, and the impact of Parakarry's death seemed to hit him pretty damn hard.

"Hey dude, you made the right choice. Don't take it so hard on yourself, okay? You did what you had to do, and no one can blame you for that," Bowser said in sympathy.

"Come on you guys, let's get the hell out of here already. I'm sure all of us had dealt with enough drama for one night," Bombette suggested and everyone seemed to agree. They all quickly left the room, with Daisy being the last one since she picked up Luigi's gun and dragged poor Luigi out. However, someone didn't leave and that was Vivian. She just stood there and stared at Parakarry's body, completely fixed on it. Something didn't feel right at all to her. She had this gut feeling that all of this wasn't over yet. But what was it? What could it possibly be?

"AH!" Parakarry suddenly yelped as his eyes shot open. Vivian screamed in surprise.

"PARAKARRY! OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ALIVE!" She shrieked.

"Help...me..." The mailman uttered and started to cough up blood.

"Don't worry Parakarry, I'm calling the police right now! Everything is going to be okay, just hang in there!" Vivian said and whipped out her cellphone. She dialed 911 and told them everything she could.

A few minutes later, an ambulance and a few police cars arrived to the mansion. The paramedics came in and put Parakarry on a stretcher. Vivian offered to ride in the ambulance with him on the way to the hospital.

"Is he going to be okay? Please tell me!" Vivian pleaded.

"Everything actually seems to be working out fine, ma'am. His heart rate is fine, he hasn't lost a lot of blood, and the bullet hasn't hit any major arteries. It's a miracle, if you ask me!" The paramedic said. Vivian squealed in happiness and hugged Parakarry.

"Oh yes yes! Parakarry, you're going to be okay! I am so happy for you!" She cheered.

Parakarry smiled back at her. "Yeah, I guess it didn't turn out so bad after all, huh? I'm so glad you stayed in the room just in ti-"

Vivian was back in the room, still staring at the body. Her fantasy of Parakarry actually being alive was the moment she realized a huge mistake was made. She ran back out into the hallway and into the foyer.

"STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW!" She screamed and everyone stopped where they were at and turned to her.

"What is it now!?" Jojora groaned.

"You...Parakarry wasn't the murderer, YOU ARE!" Vivian yelled, pointing at Bowser.

"What? Have you gone insane? Were you not paying attention to ANYTHING that was being said in that room? It was completely obvious that he was the killer! Get over it, your stupid friend isn't coming back!" Bowser roared.

"You wanna know how I know that you and your witch pal over there are the killers? Because, you let it slip earlier today that Parakarry delivered a black cloak over to your place for Kammy some time ago. The long strip of clothing we found over at Goombella's apartment matched the exact description of the black cloaks over at the Party Town store. And in order to successfully kill your victims, you have to dress in some disguise so you won't be caught easily by any person who just so happens to be in the vicinity. Kammy is the one that's been doing all the killing while Bowser knows every single about it! That's why the murders were done so easily! Plus, Kammy is a witch with great POWERS, she can easily power herself up and make herself move faster and become stronger, that's why it was possible for her to do all those killings! And making Parakarry seem like he was about to kill you both was the perfect setup because we all thought he was the murderer due to what the news reports have been saying recently!" Vivian explained and tried to catch her breath. Everyone stood there with their jaws dropped. They really thought it was all over, but apparently it wasn't.

"Okay, can you stop trying to be some big shot detective already? The murder mystery is over, Parakarry was the killer, he was killed, and the city can go back to living its boring life. Let it go already!" Wendy yelled, breaking the silence.

But suddenly, Bowser was heard laughing. His laughing got louder and louder and harder and harder, until he started getting tears in his eyes.

"B-Bowser? What could possibly be so funny?" Toad asked.

Bowser stopped laughing and sighed with a smirk on his face. He then slowly clapped his hands. "Congratulations Vivian, you just figured out the entire mystery."

Everyone else gasped and backed away from Bowser, excluding Kammy who also had a smirk on her face.

"Aw man, and we were close to getting away too! Screw you and your sleuthing skills!" Kammy yelled. She then blasted a wave of magic at Daisy, knocking her over and dropping the gun. Kammy ran over and swiped the gun, and pointed it at everyone.

"Please don't shoot! My paycheck comes tomorrow and I wanna buy this cute dress for my sister's wedding that's happening next week!" Jojora cried.

"Everything that Vivian said was spot on. Kammy did all the killing and I took a back seat and watched it all happen. Oh, and there's also another killer here among one of you, but I'll him or her reveal themselves whenever they feel like it," Bowser said. Everyone got even more scared right after he said that, knowing that there was yet another killer amongst them.

"I can't fucking believe you, you piece of shit! We were all so convinced that Parakarry was the murderer and we actually felt sorry for you that you almost got killed! You're one sick, twisted, son of a bitch!" Bombette spat.

"Dad, you never told me about this! I never thought in all my life that you and Kammy would commit a bunch of murders!" Wendy cried.

"I never told you because you would just get in the way of everything, like you always do. You are a disgraceful excuse of a daughter and I wish you had never been brought into this world," Bowser said in the harshest way possible. Everyone else gasped in shock at how condescending a father could be to his own daughter. No parent deserves to talk to their child like that, not even someone as obnoxious as Wendy.

"You...you bastard! I can't believe you! I'll never forgive you for this!" Wendy started to cry.

"Yeah, when we were at the City Meeting we overheard the shadow bitch and the pipsqueak bomb talking about how Parakarry had a gun in his pocket, and we just so happened to have a gun at the time as well. I turned myself invisible and shut off the lights, then I shot Mario and Peach with the gun. Diddy committing suicide was just the icing on the cake, since we had no idea it would've happened, so therefore it made everything easier for us. After that, me and Bowser made a plan to capture Parakarry and hold him hostage at our castle, because we knew you two brats would go and blab what you saw to someone. The next morning, a news report came up about how Parakarry, the suspected murderer, was missing from his house and police were searching for him. This made everything better because more people in the city were suspecting him now. And since Luigi's birthday was today, we just HAD to do the showdown here, where everyone would fall right into our trap. And you all did, you bunch of mindless cads," Kammy explained and then evilly laughed.

"Luigi...I want to thank you for killing Parakarry for us. Really, you just made everything so much easier for us. If you had shot me instead, well, you all still might've had a good shot at being dead anyways, since Kammy and my other trusty killer would take over. So, it was actually a win-win situation either way," Bowser said.

Luigi growled at him and gritted his teeth. "You do realize you won't get away with this, right!? At least one of us is going to get out of here and tell the police about everything you did! Just face it Bowser, you're done one way or another."

"Damn Luigi! You've got a pair on ya, don't ya? Bwahahaha! But anyways, I'm gonna need you to stop acting so cocky. Kammy sweetie, can you put a little magic spell on this place please?" Bowser asked.

"You got it, Lord Bowser!" Kammy answered and waved her wand in a certain motion and pattern. Suddenly, a bright flash occurred and a loud 'lock' sound was followed.

"Hee hee hee, now, all doors that lead outside are locked and all windows are impossible to break through. Ooh, this is going to such a fun night!" Kammy squealed un excitement.

"Bowser...I...I just don't understand. W-why are you doing all of this? What benefit do you get from killing all of us? This isn't right! Do you really think you can live with yourself if you kill so many people?" Koops said, shaking at his knees.

"Hmph, you're not very smart, are you? Plain and simple, I hate you guys. For years on end, I have been mocked countless times all because of you guys! I was always defeated by that stupid plumber and that dumb blonde of a princess never bothered to give me any time of day whatsoever! Then add to the fact that you all decided to jump on the 'Hate Bowser' bandwagon was more than enough for me. I wanted to finally succeed for once in my life but everytime I try, I fucking fail so hard that I become the laughing stock of the entire world! So you know what? I've had enough of playing nice. I decided to set up a plan to kill Mario and every single one of his friends and Kammy wanted in on it as well, along with the other mysterious killer. It was the perfect plan, get rid of you all in such gruesome ways while being sneaky at the same time. I should've come up with this plan years ago!" Bowser explained his side of the story.

"So that's it then? You want revenge on us because you're a complete failure at everything you do? That's just beyond sad. You actually think killing all of us is gonna make you feel 'accomplished' or something?" Daisy asked.

"Sure, why not? My parents always told me that, if something bothers you so much then do something about it. And lookie here, I'm doing something about it! It gives me such a rush seeing you guys squirm and cry out for your lives!" Bowser laughed again and took the gun from Kammy.

"Bowser, come on, PLEASE don't do this! The only reason we think you're annoying in the first place is because you actually try TOO hard to cause trouble! Maybe if you actually laid back for once in your life, things wouldn't seem so rough!" Toad said, praying in his mind that none of them would be killed.

"Enough. What's done is done, and I can no longer turn back. Now, let's cut the chit-chat and get on with the show, shall we? I'm giving you all 30 seconds to run for your lives and hide wherever you please. Me and Kammy could easily kill you all right here, right now, but that would just be way too easy. If we find you, we'll kill you. Simple as that. And of course, you can try to escape any way you want to, but that would be almost impossible. Heh heh heh! So, on your marks...get set...GO!" Bowser said, but none of them ran off. They all just stood there, looking at each other in fear.

"What? You all think I'm really joking? Do I need to actually shoot someone to show that I'm serious!?" Bowser yelled. Everyone then started screaming and scattered off into different directions. Bowser and Kammy started to laugh their heads off.

* * *

Jojora, Koops, and Wendy all ran down the first floor hall to the left and ran into the washroom. They shut the door and pushed the dryer against it.

"SHIT! THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT HERE SOMEWHERE! Does this place have a map or something!? We need to find an exit ASAP or else we are fucked!" Jojora shrieked as she paced all over the room.

"Will you just calm your ass down already!? I'm sure there has to be like some sort of air vent that we can escape into so we have a better chance of surviving this crap!" Wendy said and started to frantically search around the room.

"W-w-w-w-we're not gonna get out of this are we!? You guys saw what happened, Kammy prevented us from leaving with that magic wand of hers! WE'RE SCREWED!" Koops yelled and started to cry. Jojora walked up to him and shook him by the shoulders.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN! Don't you dare think that, we ARE going to get out of this hellhole alive, but it's not going to help if you keep freaking out and thinking negative every second!" She yelled.

"Oh, look who is talking! Did you not just see yourself a few seconds ago? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were going to have a mental breakdown!" Wendy jumped in.

"I AM NOT HAVING A FUCKING MENTAL BREAKDOWN! I'm just beyond terrified at what's going on! Hell, if anything, YOU should be the one having a mental breakdown considering your own father is a fucking serial killer and he's trying to kill YOU!" Jojora screamed in her face.

"Shut the hell up you dumb bitch! What my dad said was all just talk, there is no way he is actually going to kill his daughter, he couldn't handle it!" Wendy argued.

Suddenly, the door slammed open and the three screamed in surprise as they saw Bowser walk in and kick the dryer aside. He was carrying the gun Daisy had and cocked it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM US! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP US!" Jojora screamed the loudest scream anyone had ever heard as she and the other two backed up against the furthest wall.

"Where do these doors lead to!?" Koops said and went over to the door on the left wall and opened it, only to reveal that there was just more wall behind it.

"WHAT? WHO PUTS NOTHING BEHIND A DOOR!?" Koops yelled in anger and tried the other door on the other wall, but it was locked.

Bowser got even closer to the three, and laughed as he watched them squeal in fright. They had nowhere else to run now that Bowser was blocking the way out.

"Bowser...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN WEEKS!" Koops sobbed even more. Bowser aimed the gun at him and shot him in the chest, ignoring everything the poor Koopa just said.

Wendy and Jojora screamed again, having the blood from Koops splatter on to their bodies.

"DAD! I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP THIS BULLSHIT RIGHT NOW!" Wendy demanded with tears starting to come out of her eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT STOP STOP IT! I DON'T WANNA DIE! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jojora VERY annoyingly screamed and Bowser covered his ears at how loud she was. He aimed the gun at her and shot her in the head. Wendy screamed again and cried even more.

"FINALLY! I couldn't stand hearing that annoying bitch's shouting any longer! I should've killed her off first!" Bowser complained.

"Dad...come on now...there is no way you'll kill your own daughter...I refuse to believe it," Wendy said between sobs.

"You may not believe it...but I do," Bowser replied and then shot Wendy right where her heart was.

* * *

Toad had ran all the way up to the balcony and stopped to catch his breath. He felt like he was going to heave after everything he had been through. His legs were tired, his mind was tired, and he was just tired in general. But if he wanted any chance to get out alive, he had to keep up his strength.

"Now let's see...there has to be, like, one of those pipe things that I can slide down on to the ground..." Toad said to himself, walking over to the edge and looking out to see if there really was a pipe he could use to get to safety.

"Hmm, I wonder why my magic didn't affect the doors that led to the balcony? I DID say that the magic would block off all exits that led to the outside..." Kammy suddenly spoke which scared Toad and made him turn around.

"K-Kammy! How did you get here so fast!?" Toad shrieked.

"Why, I used magic obviously! You know, people tend to underestimate me when it comes to me using magic. I'm actually a lot more powerful than anyone could ever realize," Kammy said as she walked toward Toad. Toad tried to make a run for it but Kammy flicked her wand and Toad instantly stopped and could not move himself.

"Wha...what did you do!? Stop this! Let me go right now!" Toad cried, doing his hardest to move but he just couldn't.

"You really think I'm going to let you do that? Silly boy, you are more stupid than I thought you were! But I guess that doesn't matter now..." Kammy said and then brought out her hand towards Toad's face. She slowly waved it around and then, within a split second, Kammy swiped her nails across Toad's throat. Toad tried to scream out, but only gurgles were heard as blood poured out all over his clothes and on the ground. As Toad became more and more lifeless, he stumbled backwards and accidentally flipped over the railing and fell many feet below.

* * *

Luigi and Daisy had run into the basement and almost tripped down the stairs because of how panicked they were.

"Luigi, PLEASE tell me that there is a secret exit down here somewhere!" Daisy pleaded.

"Yes, there is. I have no idea if Kammy's magic had locked it, but we have to try, don't we?" Luigi said and ran down the hallway toward the door, but Daisy stopped him.

"Luigi, wait! What if we actually can't get out? I'm not ready to die yet! I just can't!" Daisy started to cry and buried her face in her hands.

"Daisy...please, don't you dare think like that. If we don't manage to get out, then we'll find some way to kill Kammy and Bowser. Besides, you and I both know that they aren't very smart, so it shouldn't be too hard to kill them. Understand?" Luigi said, hoping to calm her down. Daisy wiped the tears off her face and nodded. As they both were about to continue on, a loud slamming of the door was heard.

"I HEAR VOICES DOWN HERE!" Bowser shouted and stomped down the stairs. Luigi and Daisy screamed then ran to the door on the left wall. They tried to open the door, but it was shut tight for some reason.

Bowser came down to the ground and laughed at the panicked couple.

"Aww, isn't this a nice treat? I get to kill the two lovebirds! Too bad that whole 'only couple left gets out alive' cliche won't come true this time, huh?" Bowser taunted as he slowly walked closer to them.

"Bowser...come on man, you don't wanna do this! This isn't right!" Luigi cried.

"Oh, shut the hell up Luigi. Are you seriously gonna give me the whole 'Bowser, you can still stop now, it's not too late, we can help you!' speech? Get over yourself, there's nothing you can to save you from this situation so you might as well accept it and deal," Bowser angrily stated and pointed the gun at him.

"I already know that it's way too late, Bowser. You know, it didn't have to be this way. But you made your choice. I know you had a tough life. I know that some people think you had a lot of bad breaks. Well, boo hoo. Poor you. You know, you had a lot more in your life than some people. You have your own castle, a huge amount of power, a bunch of kids that you have for yourself, while some parents can't even have kids for certain reasons, and loyal minions that cater to your every whim. You're just a big selfish, worthless piece of shit," Luigi spoke.

Bowser smirked a little and then shot Luigi right where his heart is. Daisy screamed and started to cry even more.

"You hurt me, I hurt you. I'm just a little more efficient," Bowser remarked and then laughed again.

Daisy ran over to Luigi's body and shook him, hoping that there's still some left inside of him. "LUIGI PLEASE WAKE UP! Please don't die on me...please...I need you...I love you!"

"Hate to break up this emotional moment but it's time to say goodnight Daisy," Bowser said and pointed the gun at her. Daisy closed her eyes and pressed her head against Luigi's chest, so at least she'll die right by her lover.

Bowser pulled the trigger, but nothing came out.

"What? NO! How could I be out of bullets already!? What kinda cheap gun is this? GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bowser screamed in anger and threw the gun at the floor. Daisy had to make a run for it. She ran over to the door they tried before, and tugged on it harder than ever and successfully got it open. She went in, closed the door, and ran towards the center of the room, until she tripped over a barrel and landed in a pile of dust. Daisy coughed to the extreme, some of the dust getting into her mouth and nose.

Bowser smashed the door open and saw the poor princess struggling to get up. He laughed again. "What's the matter, Daisy? I thought you handled yourself well during adrenaline rushes?"

Daisy tried to stand up, but slipped and landed in even more dust. "Bowser, please, just stop this! I'm begging you, just let us go already!"

"Yeah, I'll go ahead and do just that," Bowser replied in sarcasm and rolled his eyes. "I swear, you are dumber than Peach is. And here I was thinking that you were actually the more cooler version of her!" Bowser then grabbed Daisy and threw her up against the wall.

"So, got any last words?" Bowser asked.

"...Rot in hell," Daisy answered. Bowser then stabbed into Daisy's chest with his claws. Daisy screamed out as her blood was pouring out of the wounds. Bowser dug his claws deeper and deeper until Daisy slowly became lifeless and drop to the ground.

...

Pauline sat up from the ground, after having a very twisted makeout session with Waluigi.

"Hey, did you just hear something?" She asked.

"I dunno, I was too focused on 'us' to care about anything else," Waluigi said in a flirty way, playing with her hair. Pauline grunted and stood up.

"Why the hell did we even do this!? What got into us? We're suppose to be attending the freaking party! And I wanna know the exact reason for why thought I was the killer, no bullshit!" She yelled and dusted all the leaves off her dress.

Waluigi sighed as he stood up. "I guess I was just looking for someone to blame...you know, after hearing that my brother died, a million emotions just ran through my mind and I immediately wanted revenge and because, well, I didn't like you at all in the first place, that anger towards you kinda 'exploded' and made me kind of crazy for a while, because I convinced that you were the killer and was trying to pull a fast one on the media. I'm sorry about all of this Pauline, I feel like such an idiot..."

Pauline touched his cheek. "I'm sorry for your loss, Wario. But believe me when I say that I'm not the killer. Parakarry is. And I wanna do whatever I can to make sure he is put where he belongs."

The two smiled at each other. It was the first time in a while that they felt happy. But their happiness was interrupted when a gunshot sound was heard. They both shot their heads towards the mansion.

"Oh no...don't tell me..." Waluigi whispered and ran to the front door with Pauline right behind him. He tried to open the door, but it was impossible to open. He couldn't even budge it.

"AGH! Why the hell is this door locked? What the fuck could possibly be going on in there!?" He yelled and started to panic. Pauline ran over to one of the windows and looked through it.

"I don't see anybody in there...what, do you think Parakarry could be in there and he's trying to shoot up the whole place?" Pauline asked.

"I'd say it's a definite possibility. There is no reason for why this door should be locked so tight. Here, watch out," Waluigi said, grabbing a large rock and threw it at the window. But all the rock did was bounce off the window, not even making a crack.

"WHAT THE HELL!? How the fuck is that possible? I demand to know what the fuck is going on here!" Pauline shrieked in fear.

"I'd like to know that too. This seems more like than just a simple murder spree to me...no, it feels like there's a lot more to this than Parakarry just simply killing everyone in there," Waluigi said.

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying that maybe...someone could be helping him out?" Pauline suggested.

Waluigi shook his head. "I'm not sure. It's too early to tell. I know of a secret entrance to get into the mansion, though. It will lead us right into the basement. Follow me!"

EOC.

Last chapter may be the final chapter cause that's when the reveal of the third killer happens, and, well, there's not much else that could happen after that other than a few extra murders.


	9. Fire Brings An End

_Remaining Characters: Pauline Waluigi Vivian Bombette Bowser Kammy Fire_ _Bro_

"You guys, follow me this way!" Fire Bro called out to Vivian and Bombette and led the both of them upstairs and into the tea room. All three of them tried to catch their breath and calm their nerves since Bowser and Kammy are now on a murder spree.

"Okay, we need to think of a plan right now. Escaping is not an option because of that stupid magic trick Kammy pulled off, so we need to figure out how we're going to kill the both of them," Bombette said.

"I vote for dynamite! Dynamite is the answer to everything, including the universe!" Fire Bro exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me right now? DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE HAVE DYNAMITE!? GOD, I AM ABOUT TO HAVE A FUCKING MENTAL BREAKDOWN, I SWEAR!" Bombette exploded (not literally) and kicked one of the chairs.

"Well, there seems to be a bunch of knives and forks here that we can use. It will work against Kammy for sure, but I'm not sure about Bowser since a simple stab might not even hurt him that much," Vivian suggested.

"Yeah, plus, Kammy's cheap-looking wand is going to be the way as well. Wait a second...that's it! We just need to somehow steal Kammy's wand away from her, and then we'll be able to get out of here! It's the perfect plan!" Bombette said in excitement.

"Okay but how are we gonna get that wand from her exactly? She's around Bowser most of the time, so if we wanna get that, then we're gonna have to avoid Bowser as well," Fire Bro said.

"You're right. With those two together, they're pretty much unstoppable...which means that the only chance for success that we have is a trap set for them," Bombette said.

"Okay but, how are we gonna set up this trap and what are we going to use in it? I can't really think of what we could do for one, to be honest...any ideas would be appreciated!" Vivian spoke, starting to feel hopeless.

"Erm...well...uhh...I think...maybe...I got nothing," Fire Bro answered with a shrug.

Bombette angrily sighed. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be. Oh! And there's also the fact that we have to deal with this unnamed third killer Bowser was talking about. The insanity never ends, does it?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that now! Who do you think it is? It can't be...Toad, can it? I mean, he seemed pretty eager to kill off Parakarry..." Vivian said.

"Actually, the third killer is me," Fire Bro spoke.

"Shut up, Fire Bro! This isn't the time for jokes! Anyways, yeah, Toad seems like a good candidate, but there's also Daisy. I know we interviewed her before, but you have to remember that she DID buy the black dress and Luigi hasn't been killed yet, I think. Plus, Daisy is known for being pretty tough so she can actually pull it off if she wants to," Bombette explained while pacing around the room.

"I'm not joking, I AM the final killer!" Fire Bro shouted, but the two kept ignoring him.

"Yeah, Daisy seems like a good candidate too...I can't believe I decided to write her off so easily. But...what about Jojora? She's pretty much already deemed innocent by everyone because she's a news reporter and has reported about the deaths before, which would make her a huge suspect as well," Vivian added.

"HELLO!? I SAID THAT I'M THE KILLER! I AM NOT LYING NOR AM I ACTING STUPID!" Fire Bro shouted even louder this time. The girls turned to him in shock.

"Wait a second...you're seriously serious?" Bombette asked.

"DUH! Did you seriously think anyone else could be the killer? You two are so stupid that it makes my entire body ache. Me and Kammy did all the killing while Bowser just sat back and planned everything out for us. Now THAT is what I call a perfect plan!" Fire Bro said with an evil smirk.

Vivian scoffed. "I knew it, but I can't believe I didn't recognize it until now! You bought that cloak from the store...you look up to Bowser...and you're a complete nutjob. It all adds up. Let's just skip the whole 'Why did you do this?' conversation and get right to the murder of you, shall we?"

"For someone so confident in escaping here alive and thinking that they can kill all three of us, you really aren't as smart as you like to think you are, aren't you?" Fire Bro said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Vivian asked.

"This was all part of the plan, Vivian. I led you here. You fell right into my trap. You see, me, Bowser, and Kammy knew that you two were the main ones in trying to deduce who the killer behind all the murders were. We knew that you were a major threat to us so they told me to lead you two off into this room once the little 'murder game' began. You should've never gotten involved with this. If you hadn't, maybe you would've gotten away. Or I would've killed you and all of this would be overwith. But since it has come to this, we're gonna make your guys' death extra special, because you deserve it for all the hard work you put in. Congratulations, be proud of yourselves!" Fire Bro said and slowly clapped his hands.

"You sick bastard! I WILL FUCKING RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" Bombette raged and threw one of the plates at him, but Fire Bro swiftly dodged it.

"Oh, will you just shut your fucking mouth already? All I ever hear from you is 'BLAH BLAH BLAH THE WORLD SUCKS BLAH BLAH BLAH CUPCAKES BLAH BLAH BLAH! You know what I think, Bombette? I think that you really need to have every square inch of your ass kicked," Fire Bro threatened.

Bombette ferociously screamed and lunged at Fire Bro. Bombette bit hard into his neck, making the maniac scream out in pain. He then threw her off of him and she crashed onto the table, on a bunch of plates and silverware. Fire Bro jumped onto the table where she was and began punching her repeatedly. More and more blood came out of Bombette's mouth with each powerful punch. Vivian had to step in, so she threw a plate at Fire Bro's head which knocked him right off the table. Vivian grabbed Bombette and they tried to make a run to the door, but not before Fire Bro could get back up and threw one of the chairs at them, hitting them both and knocking them to the ground.

Suddenly, the door busted open and in came Bowser and Kammy.

"I take all this commotion means you've finally knocked those annoying bitches out?" Bowser asked.

"Yes sir, they're right there on the floor, waiting oh so patiently to be tied up," Fire Bro said, pointing to the unconscious girls on the floor next to the door.

"Bwahahaha! Excellent! Kammy, you go get the rope. We're gonna have a little fun before we pick them off..." Bowser laughed, and rubbed his hands together.

**MEANWHILE...**

Waluigi and Pauline entered a door some feet away from the mansion, that led down to a small tunnel and into the other basement hallway of the mansion.

"Oh my god, this is beyond creepy! This is why I refuse to buy a house that was a basement in it, things just never go right in those places! I mean, have you ever seen those whacky ghost movies? Everytime someone goes down into the basement, a bunch of chaotic shit happens and someone ends up brutally hurt or worse!" Pauline complained.

"Can you stop? You're making me incredibly paranoid right now, especially considering there's most likely a murderer running around in this place! Murderers and ghosts are the worst mix you could ever get in the real world. It's like having pizza without the cheese...talk about a nightmare!" Waluigi shrieked. They both entered the room to the right of them and screamed when they saw Daisy, sitting up against the back wall and had blood all over her dress.

"OH MY GOD! DAISY! Is she...dead!?" Pauline cried. Waluigi went over to Daisy and checked her pulse.

"...Yeah...she's gone, Pauline. I knew it. I fucking knew it. That motherfucker is here and he's trying to get rid of the rest of our friends. We can't let him get away with this, no matter what," Waluigi said in vengeance and looked all around the room for a weapon to grab. His eyes widened in excitement when he saw an axe almost hidden behind a barrel on the other side of the room. He went to it and picked it up.

"This should do the trick! Just one swing to his neck, and he's a goner," Waluigi smirked.

"Well, if we're gonna actually kill him then we're gonna need more than one weapon to do it, just in case something goes wrong," Pauline advised. She dug around the nearby shelf and found a crowbar at the very bottom. "Alright...let's do this,"

**SOME TIME LATER...**

Vivian and Bombette were now tied up to a chair of their own back in the Tea Room, along with tape over their mouths. They both had just woken up and when their vision started to become clear again, they shrieked when they saw what was going on.

"Wake up, sleepy head! You're going to miss the grand finale!" Bowser taunted Vivian and then laughed.

"Hee hee! You two thought that you would be the sole survivors of the murder spree, didn't you? You thought that since you were the ones figuring out everything that you would come out of this alive no matter what, because that's how it usually goes in the movies, right? Well guess again, my uglies! You're about to experience everything that your pathetic friends felt right before they died, only this time, we'll make it as slow, long, and as uncomfortable as possible. You're going to wish that you would just die already and get it over with, but no way in hell are we gonna let you off that easy. You don't deserve it after everything you two annoyances have done to us. You are the type of scum that people like us look down upon. You just didn't want to mind your own business, did you? Typical hero wannabes, always wanting to follow the rules and do what's right. Well you know what? FUCK THE RULES! We've had enough of the world's rules! It's time for a rebellion, you guys, and we're going to be the start of it," Kammy explained, all while getting in Vivian's face. Vivian was saying something but her voice was muffled due to the tape. Bowser was curious to hear what she had to say so he ripped it off her mouth.

"A rebellion!? You have got to be kidding me. You three have got to be the most pathetic people I have ever met in my entire life. People like you are the reason why the world is so screwed up these days and why I don't ever trust anyone so easily," She ranted.

"Okay, if you have nothing interesting to say to us, then don't even fucking speak at all, worm!" Bowser exclaimed and put the tape back on her mouth. Fire Bro got out a bag from under the table and dropped the contents onto the top of the table. Bombette and Vivian's eyes widened when they saw that most of the items were knives.

"Alright Bowser and Kammy, it's time to pick whichever one you want," Fire Bro ordered. The knives ranged from small to long and from simply sharp to bristled.

"Hmm...I'll take this one right here. Looks just like a pocketknife, and that's all I'm going to need for what I'm gonna do," Bowser said, taking the small object.

"Ooh...I like this one! It resembles a pirate sword to me...this IS a pirate sword, right?" Kammy asked, examining the large knife object.

Fire Bro shrugged in response. "Hell if I know. I just get whatever looks deadly and cool. I'm getting the butcher knife. It's a complete classic that can't go wrong,"

"Now that we've got our weapons, who should we start on first? I say we go for the shadow bitch, she has been pissing me off all night!" Kammy yelled.

"I'd rather go for the bomb chick instead. I find her more annoying and more of a complete egotistical little brat than the other one over there," Fire Bro said, walking to her.

"Yeah, I'm with Fire Bro on this one. Let's get this girl overwith so we can have some REAL fun with Vivian. We'll make sure to give her twice the pain that Bombette will get," Bowser said and him and Kammy also walked to her. Vivian closed her eyes, not wanting to see the inevitable hell they were going to put Bombette through.

Bowser stuck his pocketknife just barely into Bombette's skin, which made her scream out. Bowser then slowly slid the knife down, while still in her skin, and blood started to pour out. After a few more seconds, Bowser was done and there was a long, bloody, and vertical line that was on Bombette's right side. Bombette began to cry and the pain spread throughout her entire body. She started to cry even more, knowing that this was just the beginning of the torture.

"My turn!" Kammy squealed in excitement. She slid her pirate sword looking knife into Bombette's other side and made the same cut that Bowser did. Long and vertical. Bombette screamed even more than last time. Blood kept on pouring out of her wounds and did not stop. Vivian heard the cries of her friend, but she refused to open her eyes to see the poor bomb's demise.

"Now it's mine," Fire Bro said in a serious tone. He lowered down his butcher knife to where her left eye was. Bombette had her eyes closed, terrified of what he was going to do. Fire Bro then slowly poked the knife into her eyelid, making the bomb scream even more than last time. Fire Bro slowly inserted the knife into her eye a bit further, and blood started to come out. Fire Bro grinned in excitement as he watched her suffer and cry. He slowly pushed the knife in deeper into her eye socket, the knife now penetrating the entire eye. More blood poured out and Vivian started to cry, knowing that her friend was most likely going to die.

Fire Bro took the knife out of her eye, and that was left there was pretty much a bloody hole that was still bleeding out.

"Nice one, dude! A slow and steady death...one of my favorites! Wanna do some more to her?" Bowser asked.

"Sure, why not? We've got all the time we need..." Fire Bro replied in excitement.

But then, almost out of nowhere, the door busted open and in came Waluigi and Pauline, who were wielding weapons.

"What the fuck is going on in here!?" Pauline yelled. Her and Waluigi both screamed when they saw what happened to Bombette.

"Oh my god, I can't fucking believe this! YOU THREE WERE THE KILLERS THIS ENTIRE TIME!?" Waluigi screamed in disbelief.

"Of course we were! Do you really think that weak and useless paratroopa could pull off all of those amazing murders? You got us twisted, boy!" Kammy answered.

"Plus, I didn't do any of the killing actually, I just sat back and planned our every move," Bowser added in cockiness.

"How sweet! More people to add to the body count," Fire Bro said and lunged at Waluigi and knocked him down to the floor. Fire Bro punched Waluigi a few times, but Waluigi managed to recoil by headbutting Fire Bro as hard as possible. Fire Bro cried out in pain and rolled over, giving Waluigi the opportunity to kick him twice and get ready to slam his axe down on him.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Kammy screamed and blasted a magic wave at Waluigi, blasting him right through the wall.

"WALUIGI!" Pauline shrieked and went to go run to him, but she was pulled back by the hair by Bowser.

"And where the fuck do you think you're going!? You know Pauline, I've always wondered what it was like living in Peach's shadow. Must suck being the girl no one cares about anymore! You just want attention so bad, that you'll have sex with any guy you meet so you can feel important. How is being a hooker working out for you nowadays, by the way?" Bowser mocked, and ripped some of Pauline's hair out, making her fall to the floor. She slowly got back up and turned to Bowser, with a look of intense rage on her face.

"Do you know what I really want, Bowser? I want you...TO FUCKING DIE!" Pauline screamed and shoved the crowbar right into Bowser's stomach. Bowser roared in pain and stumbled backwards, eventually falling over on his back.

"LORD BOWSER! You...you bitch! You're gonna wish that you never did that!" Kammy raged and blasted a magic wave at Pauline, but she just barely avoided it. Pauline then lunged at Kammy and the two started to fight on the table.

Waluigi came back in the room and gasped at what had just happened. He saw Bowser groaning in pain and saw Pauline and Kammy fighting to the death, so he figured this would be the best chance to untie Vivian and Bombette before anything worse happens.

He went over to Vivian first and untied her ropes the best he could. After he was successful with that, he ripped the tape off her mouth.

"Oh Waluigi! You can't believe how happy I am that you and Pauline came for us!" Vivian cried in happiness and hugged Waluigi.

"I know, but we can't rejoice now! You go untie Bombette, I'll help out Pauline!" Waluigi ordered. The two then split off to their respective tasks.

Kammy smacked Pauline repeatedly and swiped her nails across Pauline's cheeks, creating bloody marks that made her scream out and start to cry.

"HEY KAMMY!" Waluigi yelled. Kammy looked up to see what was happening, and within an instant, her head was sliced off clean by the axe. Bowser saw this and roared in anger, shaking the entire mansion.

"Bombette? Are you still alive!?" Vivian said in panic, getting the ropes undone as quick as she could. She ripped the tape off and moved Bombette's head up to see if she was okay.

"Bombette...? Answer me! BOMBETTE! HELLO? Please...don't do this..." Vivian started to cry again, the bomb not responding to her at all. The poor shadow siren was too late, life had already drained away from the bomb before she could free her.

"No...no no no no! This isn't how it was suppose to go! It shouldn't have been so easy to ruin the entire plan! You Mario characters really get under my skin..." Bowser growled, struggling to stand himself back up.

Waluigi grabbed Kammy's wand and aimed it at Bowser. "Maybe if you didn't have such a low IQ, you would've gotten away with it? Oh well, too late to change anything now. This is karma for killing all of our friends!"

"NO! I can still do something...yes...yes! I said I would end this in a bang, and I'm going to keep my word!" Bowser said and then, with all of the strength he had left, unleashed a wave of fire from his mouth throughout the entire room. Waluigi and Pauline just barely dodged the fire and escaped the room, along with Vivian. The three turned around and saw that the room was ablaze now. Bowser was seen laying on the ground now, completely exhausted from what he just did.

"Come on, we have to get out of here right now before the fire spreads!" Waluigi yelled and the three ran down the stairs, into the first floor hallway, ran all the way down and to the right, entered the basement, ran down the stairs, and was suddenly stopped by Pauline.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! Can we just stop for a minute!? I need to catch my breath!" Pauline yelled, holding her chest and trying to calm her breathing. The adrenaline rush was overwhelming her and it felt like she was going to have a panic attack.

"Alright...I guess we can stay here a minute...oh my god!" Vivian suddenly shrieked, pointing to Luigi's dead body in the dead center of the hallway.

"Don't look at it, just ignore it," Waluigi advised, blocking her view of the body.

"Well...um...I can't thank you enough for you two coming in just at the right time. How did you get in here, though? And how did you know where we were?" Vivian asked.

"Well, there was kind of a secret entrance that was located a bit far away from the mansion. It was some kind of door that led underground and into the other basement hallway. We then pretty much quickly explored every room that we could for any signs of life, and we were shocked at how many people had died! We then heard weird noises coming from the room you guys were in, so we figured some survivors had to be in there, and there you were. I can't believe it was those three all along...but it makes sense, you know? Two of them hate us a lot, and the other one is a psychopath. If Parakarry didn't turn out to be the murderer, those three would've been my next guesses," Waluigi explained.

"Heh, yeah. I feel kinda stupid for not realizing it until it was too late. I feel like this is my fault...if I had figured out that it was them and not Parakarry who were committing the murders, probably no one would've died..." Vivian said, shaking her head.

"Hey, don't blame yourself. You did everything you could to stop it," Waluigi replied in sympathy.

"Okay, if we're done pity-partying here, can we go now? We need to call the police and tell them everything we can!" Pauline said.

"Wait a second...my cellphone..." Vivian gasped, realizing that she had her cellphone the entire time. She felt even more stupid at that point, realizing that she could've called the police and everything would've been fine. She got out her phone and turned it on, but it had no power for some reason, relieving her a bit.

"Do you guys have your phones on you? Check them right now," Vivian asked.

"I don't have my phone on me. Do you, Pauline?" Waluigi said.

"Yeah, hold on," Pauline answered, whipping out her smart phone. She gasped when she tried to turn it on. "What the hell is this!? My phone isn't turning on! It was charged to full power before I left, too!"

Vivian gave a sigh of relief. "It must've been Kammy's magic that did it. With locking the mansion down, she must've affected the cellphones as well so no one could call for help. That makes me feel better...I think."

"Well whatever! Let's get out of here right now before something else happens!" Pauline exclaimed. Right after she said that, the tip of a knife suddenly popped out of chest and she have a high shriek. Vivian and Waluigi screamed and backed away, seeing that it was Fire Bro who had snuck up on her and stabbed her through the back. Fire Bro kicked Pauline off his knife and she faceplanted on the ground, already dead.

"Did you really think you could escape so easily!? You're not getting out of here alive, no matter what," Fire Bro threatened and charged at Waluigi. Waluigi tried to blast some magic at him, but he was too slow as Fire Bro bashed into him and they both fell to the ground. Fire Bro then quickly stabbed Waluigi near the stomach area, making him cry out in pain. Fire Bro then got up and faced Vivian.

"Your turn," He said and then lunged at her, but Vivian dodged him by jumping out of the way. She grabbed Kammy's wand and blasted a wave of magic at Fire Bro, throwing him against the wall. She ran to him, grabbed his knife and stabbed him through the back of the throat, and out his front. Vivian slowly backed away, realizing that she just killed someone. It felt scary and strange...yet empowering.

But it wasn't over just yet. Fire Bro slowly got himself up and walked slowly towards Vivian, gurgling on his own blood, with his arms reaching outwards to grab her. Vivian backed away even further and turned her head away from the disgusting sight. Fire Bro took a few steps further, before dropping to the ground, now dead.

Vivian could no longer hear the gross gurgling noises, so she turned back and was relieved to see that Fire Bro was now dead. She went over to Waluigi to see if he was okay.

"Waluigi? Please tell me you're still alive!" Vivian yelled in worry.

"Don't worry...I'm still here...did you...kill him?" Waluigi said between heavy breaths and holding his bloody wound.

"Yes I did. He's gone now. It's all over. We can go home now," Vivian reassured.

"Good. I'm starving for some burgers anyways," Waluigi joked. Vivian couldn't help but laugh. She then helped him up and they both got out the mansion.

**LATER...**

The police, paramedics, and various news reporters all arrived at the mansion. Waluigi was put on a stretcher and taken into an ambulance, and Vivian offered to ride with him.

"This is Toadana Melton reporting for Channel 64 News. A terrifying tragedy has just been struck at the mansion of the infamous Luigi Mario, brother of now deceased hero, Mario Mario. A mass murder scene has occurred inside the mansion where 16 bodies have been found, located in separate parts of the mansion. The people that have been found murdered were mostly known figures in the Mushroom Kingdom, such as Birdo Odrib, Yoshi Pucha, Toadette Kinopio, Toad Kinopio, actress Madame Flurrie, local mailman Parakarry Kalamari, Koops Koopa, Jojora Icadora, Pauline Mason, a Fire Bro, Luigi Mario, Princess Daisy Sarasa, Wendy O. Koopa, King Bowser Koopa, Kammy Koopa, and Bombette Boom. Vivian Shades and Waluigi Wario were the only two to survive this awful catastrophe. Vivian Shades told the police in a report that Kammy Koopa and Fire Bro were the ones to commit the murders, with Bowser planning everything out. She also said that they set her and her friends up at the mansion to make it seem like Parakarry was the murderer so Luigi Mario would shoot him out of revenge. Police and investigators are beyond shocked at this twist Miss Shades have given to us, but at the same time, it makes plenty of sense. Now that the three criminals are dead for good, these murders will without a doubt stop and Mushroom City can go back to living its normal life. This is Toadana Melton reporting for Channel 64 News."

And with that, the sun set, and a better tomorrow was in the hands of the citizens, knowing that everything is going to be okay from now on.

EOC.

Okay, this isn't the ACTUAL end of the story, because I'm going to be posting an alternate ending for the next chapter and you can decide which one you like better. Also, the list for who Kammy and Fire Bro killed will be put as well.


	10. Alternate Ending

**This is the alternate ending of the story. This part still has Vivian, Bombette, Fire Bro, Kammy, Bowser, Pauline, and Waluigi alive in it and it begins at the part where the three killers are starting to torture a tied up Bombette.**

"Now that we've got our weapons, who should we start on first? I say we go for the shadow bitch, she has been pissing me off all night!" Kammy yelled.

"I'd rather go for the bomb chick instead. I find her more annoying and more of a complete egotistical little brat than the other one over there," Fire Bro said, walking to her.

"Yeah, I'm with Fire Bro on this one. Let's get this girl overwith so we can have some REAL fun with Vivian. We'll make sure to give her twice the pain that Bombette will get," Bowser said and him and Kammy also walked to her. Vivian closed her eyes, not wanting to see the inevitable hell they were going to put Bombette through.

Bowser stuck his pocketknife just barely into Bombette's skin, which made her scream out. Bowser then slowly slid the knife down, while still in her skin, and blood started to pour out. After a few more seconds, Bowser was done and there was a long, bloody, and vertical line that was on Bombette's right side. Bombette began to cry and the pain spread throughout her entire body. She started to cry even more, knowing that this was just the beginning of the torture.

"My turn!" Kammy squealed in excitement. She slid her pirate sword looking knife into Bombette's other side and made the same cut that Bowser did. Long and vertical. Bombette screamed even more than last time. Blood kept on pouring out of her wounds and did not stop. Vivian heard the cries of her friend, but she refused to open her eyes to see the poor bomb's demise.

"Now it's mine," Fire Bro said in a serious tone. He lowered down his butcher knife to where her left eye was. Bombette had her eyes closed, terrified of what he was going to do. Fire Bro then slowly poked the knife into her eyelid, making the bomb scream even more than last time. Fire Bro slowly inserted the knife into her eye a bit further, and blood started to come out. Fire Bro grinned in excitement as he watched her suffer and cry. He slowly pushed the knife in deeper into her eye socket, the knife now penetrating the entire eye. More blood poured out and Vivian started to cry, knowing that her friend was most likely going to die.

Fire Bro took the knife out of her eye, and that was left there was pretty much a bloody hole that was still bleeding out.

"Nice one, dude! A slow and steady death...one of my favorites! Wanna do some more to her?" Bowser asked.

"Sure, why not? We've got all the time we need..." Fire Bro replied in excitement. He then quickly stabbed the knife into Bombette's other eye, which surprised Bowser and Kammy. Vivian cried even more at this, confirming that Bombette is for sure going to be dead.

"Uhh, dude? That wasn't slow at all! And you got to torture her the most, that is SO not fair!" Bowser complained.

"It's all a part of my plan, Bowser. You seriously need to take a chill pill for once in your life," Fire Bro coldly replied and set his bloody knife down on the table.

"HUH!? What is that suppose to mean you little jackass!? What kind of 'plan' do you have, that you haven't told me about!?" Bowser demanded to know.

"Yeah, you better start explaining yourself or else I swear to god, I will turn you into an ice block!" Kammy threatened.

Fire Bro rolled his eyes, not scared of the two's threats. "Okay, just look up. Tell me, what do you both see?" He ordered.

They both raised their eyebrows in confusion, but looked up anyways to see what he was talking about, including Vivian. They saw an upside down star painted in black all over the entire ceiling. All three of them knew exactly what that symbol was and what it meant.

"Fire Bro...what the fuck is going on here? What are you planning to do? Were you trying to deceive me and Kammy!?" Bowser asked in shock.

Fire Bro couldn't help but grin at Bowser's concern. "It's quite simple really. You see, lately, I have been getting into the dark arts, or in simpler terms, black magic. I read up and researched this stuff and I have to say, it really fascinates me at what this kind of stuff can do. I'll admit, the stuff is pretty out there, but the power that you can obtain just by doing a few 'evil' deeds is amazing. I've read numerous accounts of people gaining power, fortune, and luck in their lives because of them getting involved with the dark arts and worshiping someone that is so evil, so destructive...yet so rewarding and so...smart, that it makes a lot of sense. Then when the day came that you asked to me commit a murder spree with Kammy, I knew this was my chance to see if if this was the real deal. The instructions I received for obtaining this demonic power was sacrificing a person in a place where supernatural activity has been known to occur, and this was the perfect place. You see Bowser, right after I did all the stuff in the dining room, I hurried in here and painted the symbol with spray-paint, because it's a crucial part of the ritual I need to do in order to receive the power I've always dreamed of. Yes...power...power that can make me do anything I want within a snap. I could make someone disappear just like that, or I can control someone to do my bidding just because I say it. This is a real and special opportunity for me to do this, and there's nothing any of you can do to stop me. This was my plan the entire time and you all fell for it perfectly,"

Bowser and Kammy's jaw dropped after they heard the weird explanation. Vivian's jaw would've dropped too if not for the fact that she still had the tape on her mouth.

"Y-you're doing all of this because you think some black magic you read in a bunch of outdated books and unreliable internet sources will make you all powerful and unstoppable? You are the stupidest and most gullible person I've ever met in my entire life!" Kammy spat.

"Yeah! You've got some real nerve trying to turn the tables around on us, buddy! I could easily decapitate you with the swipe of my claw if you don't back off of this bullshit!" Bowser added.

"Sorry Bowser, but it has to be done. Life is full of risks, so why not take them?" Fire Bro asked and fished out a piece of paper from his pocket. He opened it and started chanting out the words that were written on the paper:

"Infernum nomine deorum sacrificium tibi concedo meo feci tela sustulerunt. Placare corpus et sanguis effusus est a vobis accipiam de potestate tenebrarum das," He chanted and the mansion suddenly started to shake, along with the lights flickering and the windows smashing open and wind blowing at high speeds throughout the room. Bowser and Kammy screamed and backed away from Fire Bro, actually starting to become scared for their lives. Fire Bro repeated the chant again and again.

Next, the door busted open and in came Pauline and Waluigi.

"What the fuck is going on in here!?" Pauline yelled. Her and Waluigi both screamed when they saw what happened to Bombette.

"Oh my god, I can't fucking believe this! YOU THREE WERE THE KILLERS THIS ENTIRE TIME!?" Waluigi screamed in disbelief.

"Wait, Waluigi...what is he doing?" Pauline asked, pointing to Fire Bro who was still chanting. They just now noticed that fierce winds were blowing in the room and it felt like there was an earthquake going on. Waluigi ran over to Vivian and started to untie her.

Meanwhile, the blood that had spilled out from Bombette's body suddenly 'lifted' up by itself and splatted onto the ceiling, right in the center of the upside down star.

Waluigi ripped the tape off of Vivian's mouth and asked, "Hey, what the fuck is going on here!?"

"There's no time to explain, we need to get out right NOW!" Vivian yelled in reply and ran up from her chair and headed straight for the door.

The ceiling cracked and a blast of a dark beam bursted through and hit Fire Bro. He screamed so horrifyingly loud that it sounded like he was being murdered right then and there. A few seconds more, and a white flash appeared and went away. Everything had died down and was back to normal...almost.

"Okay, can someone tell me exactly what the fuck just happened here!? What was all those wild colors and apocalyptic-like shit about?" Pauline angrily asked.

"The ritual...I can't believe it actually worked..." Bowser whispered, but everyone heard it clear enough.

"Ritual? What!? I don't understand any of this! Hell, I don't think I WANT to understand any of this! You're telling me that there is supernatural crap involved with all of this now? Ugh...this never ends, does it?" Waluigi groaned and rubbed his forehead.

Fire Bro slowly got back up and stared at everyone. Nothing about him looked different.

"HA! Looks like your little 'ritual' didn't work, so why don't you just take your sorry ass home already before I rip your head off!?" Bowser threatened and got in his face.

Fire Bro didn't say anything in reply. He just grinned. He suddenly kicked Bowser in the stomach and was sent flying and crashing into the walls, leaving a humongous hole. Everyone gasped in shock at how powerful he came to be now. The ritual that he did definitely worked, and everyone realized that they were going to be in for more hell than they ever expected in their entire lives.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER MET US!" Kammy screamed in rage and blasted a wave of magic at Fire Bro, but didn't affect him one bit, it didn't even push him back. Fire Bro laughed at Kammy's pathetic attempt to hurt him. Kammy backed away in fear, knowing that the ritual not only made him powerful, but invincible as well.

Fire Bro walked to the petrified witch and put his face close to hers. "You know, I am actually glad I met you two. Because without you guys, I would've never been able to do and experience all the amazing things I did and come this far to gain actual power. I want to thank you both," he said to her. Then, he snapped the witch's neck so fast that no one else could see it coming.

"Okay, we need to get the fuck out of here RIGHT NOW!" Pauline yelled in anger and the three dashed out of the area like hell.

Fire Bro walked to the room that Bowser crashed into. He saw Bowser trying to regain his composure and attempting to stand himself up.

"Stay down," Fire Bro ordered and Bowser dropped back to the ground. He then walked on to Bowser's stomach and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You are nothing but a waste of space, Bowser. Not only are you terrible at kidnapping Peach, you also made me foolishly kill her as well. I forgot to ask you about that actually. I thought you were in love with her? What happened, Bowser? Did you eventually realize that you and her are never going to happen for the rest of your living days?" Fire Bro taunted.

"That's exactly why I wanted to kill her. I was obsessed with her...but in order to get rid of this unhealthy obsession, I had to kill her. It was the only way I could think of so my mind wouldn't be plagued by her every fucking time I see her," Bowser responded.

"Wow Bowser! I actually didn't think you'd be so honest and open about it. But guess what? You're going to see Peach again very soon...oh wait, I'm sorry! Hell is reserved for people who are actually terrible, disgusting, and unjust in their actions. That's the exact opposite of Peach. Looks like your afterlife isn't going to be so bright either!" Fire Bro laughed.

Bowser smirked a bit. "Well then, if I'm going to hell, then I'll see you down there with me, and I'll make sure to give your ungrateful ass every last bit of payback that I can."

"Fun," was all Fire Bro replied and then he punched Bowser in the middle of his stomach, his fist digging underneath his skin and going into his intestines. Bowser roared out in pain as blood began to spill out everywhere. Take a stomachache and multiply the pain by ten, and that's how badly Bowser was hurting. Fire Bro finally brought his fist back out, all bloody and whatnot. Bowser's vision slowly began to get blurry and his eyelids started to shut, the last image of him seeing Fire Bro still standing over him and looking back at him.

...

The three ran for their lives to the first floor hallway.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! Can we just stop for a minute!? I need to catch my breath!" Pauline yelled, holding her chest and trying to calm her breathing. The adrenaline rush was overwhelming her and it felt like she was going to have a panic attack.

"Alright...I guess we can stay here a minute..." Vivian said in uncertainty, and almost jumped when she realized they stopped right in front of the dining room with the door open, revealing all the dead bodies in there.

"Yeah, we were incredibly shocked when we saw all of them too. When we saw Parakarry dead, we became so confused and lost, because we were so convinced that he was the killer, you know? And then when we saw you and Bombette tied up in there with Bowser, Kammy, and Fire Bro...well, for me, I guess I wasn't as shocked as I should've been because the only other people who I can think of that would kill all our friends would be those three. It makes the most sense, doesn't it?" Waluigi questioned.

"Yeah, it sure does. I can't believe I didn't see it before though. Me and Bombette were doing this big investigation, trying to figure out who this murderer is, and we were being mislead the entire time. I have to admit it, they did good at tricking us," Vivian said.

"Don't beat yourself up over it, you did the best you could. Unfortunately, your best didn't save everyone else, but shit happens, you know?" Waluigi replied in a weird way.

Vivian raised her eyebrow at him. "Well...um...I guess I can't thank you enough for you two coming in just at the right time. How did you get in here, though? And how did you know where we were?" Vivian asked.

"Well, there was kind of a secret entrance that was located a bit far away from the mansion. It was some kind of door that led underground and into the other basement hallway. We then pretty much quickly explored every room that we could for any signs of life, and we were shocked at how many people had died! We then heard weird noises coming from the room you guys were in, so we figured some survivors had to be in there, and there you were..." Waluigi explained.

"Did you see anybody else that was dead? There were six other people that were down here after we all scrambled about, and I wanna know now if they're truly dead or if there's a chance they're still hiding somewhere," Vivian demanded to know.

Waluigi lowered and shook his head. "Toad...Daisy...Luigi...Jojora...Wendy...and Koops. We found all of them dead. I'm sorry Vivian, I really am."

Vivian tried her hardest not to cry again. "...I understand."

"Okay, I'm all good, so can we go now? We need to call the police and tell them everything we can!" Pauline yelled.

Waluigi was about to answer her, until Vivian made a shrilling scream and pointed behind Pauline. She slowly turned around and almost shrieked at the sight of Fire Bro standing right there.

"Hey look, it's Pauline!" Fire Bro said in a cheery voice. He then made a swipe motion in the air with his hand, and Pauline suddenly had humongous, deep scratches cover her chest and torso.

"Now it's not!" Fire Bro laughed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Waluigi cried and ran to Pauline as she fell to the floor, in shock by the sudden amount of massive pain she received.

"BACK OFF, SHE'S MINE!" Fire Bro yelled and Waluigi and Vivian were sent flying backwards and hit the wall.

Fire Bro walked to Pauline and knelt down to her. "You wanna know what I think? I think that out of everyone who's dead, you're one of the few who deserve to be killed. You disgust me. All you ever do is manipulate men and let them use your body as if it was their own plaything. I guess those rumors about you doing prostitution a while ago were true, huh?"

"Y-you'll never get away with this..." Pauline softly spoke and coughed.

"Of course I will. I'm Fire Bro, I ALWAYS get away with everything," Fire Bro replied and then he slowly scrunched up his hand into a fist, and Pauline all of a sudden couldn't breathe. Fire Bro smiled in joy as Pauline's life drained from her body with each second passing by. After about a minute, she was finally dead.

Fire Bro looked up to go for his next two targets, but found that they were already gone.

Vivian and Waluigi ran as fast as possible down the stairs and into the basement.

"Come on, the secret exit is this way! We have to keep going!" Waluigi yelled, who was sweating like a pig due to the intense fear and adrenaline rush. He opened the door to the cellar and he and Vivian screamed when they saw Fire Bro standing right there in front of them.

"Did you honestly think you could escape so easily? You two are a bunch of jokes, thinking that this is going to end in a cliche way because you're the heroes and I'm the villain, but sorry kiddies, this isn't a movie nor is it a story," Fire Bro stated and walked towards them while they were backing up.

"H-how the hell did you get down here so fast!?" Vivian shrieked.

"Magic, duh! What, you seriously thought I found an alternate way down into the basement all in enough time before you two could get down here? For someone who's so superb at investigating, you sure aren't bright when it comes to logic," Fire Bro criticized and threw Waluigi against the wall with his mind. Fire Bro then moved Waluigi slowly up the wall as he was crying out for mercy.

"STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!" Vivian cried and fell to her knees.

"Shut up, bitch!" Fire Bro yelled and Vivian's lips were suddenly glued together. Vivian cried even more and tried to get her lips apart.

"Now then, Waluigi...you have a nice set of teeth on you. Wouldn't it be a shame if it were all to just...suddenly fall out?" Fire Bro smirked and snapped his fingers.

Waluigi's eyes widened when he felt a jolt of pain in his mouth. He opened his mouth and spit a bloody tooth that had fallen out within seconds.

"Oh my god, SOMEBODY HELP ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Waluigi cried out and spit out more of his teeth with more blood pouring out of his mouth.

"Just who are you calling out to, Waluigi? It's only me and Vivian here, and you know damn well I ain't gonna save your sorry ass and Vivian can't stop me for shit," Fire Bro spat.

Waluigi started to cry his eyes out as he spit more of his teeth out, now choking a bit on the overwhelming amount of blood that came out of his gums. The pain from his mouth spread to his entire head and Waluigi started to feel dizzy. The blood was running down his throat and out his mouth at the same time. He felt sick and even more dizzy as the last of his teeth fell out. Waluigi's eyes slowly closed by themselves and Fire Bro let his body drop to the ground.

"A work of art, if I must say so myself!" Fire Bro cheered and flattered himself. "Now then Vivian, you're up next!" He turned to the right, but saw no one there. "GRRRRR...THIS IS TAKING A LOT MORE TIME THAN IT SHOULD!"

Vivian ran back into the foyer and tried opening the doors to see if it would open since Kammy was dead and that would hopefully mean the magic wore off. Nope. Still locked. She cried more and stomped the ground. Vivian then tried to pull apart her lips so she could breathe through her mouth and after almost a minute of trying, she finally got her lips unglued to each other and heavily breathed in and out. She heard Fire Bro stomping in the room and slowly turned around to face him.

"Fire Bro...I give up. I can't win against you. It's hopeless for me now. Just kill me and get it overwith already, I am so tired and done with all of this," Vivian pleaded, wiping her eyes. Fire Bro was surprised to see she had accepted her fate so quickly.

"Ugh, you are seriously no fun, Vivian. But just because you asked for an instant death, doesn't mean I'm gonna give you one. Like Bowser said before, I wanna make sure that you get twice the pain that Bombette got. I wanna make sure that you get the most special death of them all because you've earned it after everything you went through," Fire Bro responded. His eyes turned black and Fire Bro unleashed a massive fire ball formed his hands and threw it into the first floor hallway. The fire ball exploded upon landing and set almost everything in there ablaze. The mansion shook from the impact and Vivian almost fell over. He formed another fire ball and threw it up the stairs, exploding right in front of the door to the parlor. Vivian watched in terror as the flames quickly spread to the walls and closer to her.

"Goodbye Vivian, it's been nice playing with you!" Fire Bro happily waved and disappeared in a white flash.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FIRE BRO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Vivian screamed as loud as she could and fell to the ground. The flames continued on spreading ever so slowly to her. Vivian closed her eyes and crawled up into a ball, waiting for her inevitable death. As the flames kept on burning, the mansion's structure began to fall and break apart. The ceilings slowly collapsed. The mansion kept on burning until all there was left was ashes and dust.

Fire Bro had successfully escaped and went into the world to cause mayhem wherever he went. As time passed by and word got around, he was known as the 'Hell Bringer', since that's what he liked to do. He was finally captured one day and was sent to death, his 'powers' draining from him so he couldn't save himself. He talked about being the ultimate serial killer because he had 'magical abilities' that were given to him by evil forces beyond our wildest imagination.

Nobody ever believed him.

EOF.

That is for sure the true end of this fic! Now, here is the kill lists for who killed who:

Kammy: Goombario, Goombella, Birdo, Wario, Peach, Mario, Toadette, Toad

Fire Bro: Dixie, DK, Rosalina, Flurrie, Yoshi, Bombette, Pauline, Waluigi (in alternate ending), Vivian (in alternate ending), Bowser (in alternate ending), Kammy (in alternate ending)

Bowser: Koops, Jojora, Wendy, Luigi, Daisy

Luigi: Parakarry

Pauline: Bowser

Waluigi: Kammy

Vivian: Fire Bro

Diddy: Killed himself.

Oh, and here's some interesting pieces of info about the story:

1. The roles of Parakarry and Fire Bro were originally switched, meaning that Fire Bro was the one going to be set up by the killers and Parakarry was going to end up a killer. I changed this because it wouldn't be generic to have the maniac end up being innocent, which is the whole point of the story.

2. I was going to have Waluigi actually kill Pauline, but I decided not to because it made no sense and wouldn't have any effect at all for what was going on at that time.

3. The story was originally going to have 35 characters in it, but I didn't feel like doing another story with another HUGE amount of characters so I had to cut it down so everything would be less hectic. The additional characters that were going to be in were Bobbery, Watt, Kooper, Miss Mowz, Paper Yoshi, Mona, Bow, and Tiny.

4. I have no idea why I made the alternate ending all supernatural and demonic, when this ending wasn't even close to being 'generic' or 'predictable'. See, this is what happens when you have an overactive imagination.

5. The story wasn't as cliche as I hoped it would be. Honestly, it was such a drag typing out these last few chapters. Excuse me while I go barf and repeatedly bash my head into the wall.

Thanks to you readers and reviewers who have stuck with this story all the way. Without you guys, I'd probably go more insane than I am right now. The next horror fic I'm making is called DEVIL'S MANSION. It's a Halloween story and it will feature the Paper Mario partners (including Koopie) and it will be released on October 3rd, so look out for it then! ;D


End file.
